Happy Birthday You Two
by SakuraAngel6761
Summary: It's the twins birthday in a week, so what's Haruhi going to give them? And what do they want from Haruhi? other events will happen besides the twins' birthday twinsXharuhi R&R please D
1. Going to their house

Hey everyone!

Summary: it's the twins' birthday in a week, so what's Haruhi going to give them? And what do the twins want from her as a gift? TwinsXHaruhi

Disclaimer: Well I don't own the characters, I do own the story

Happy Birthday You Two Chapter 1 (enjoy!)

* * *

Haruhi put down her bag next to her seat, and got her things out on her desk. She smiled_ 'finally some peace and qui-'_

"Ohayou gozaimasu Haruhi!"

Two arms came around and over her shoulders. She let out an annoyed sigh "Ohayou gozaimasu Kaoru, Ohayou gozaimasu Hikaru." Haruhi looked at their smiling faces _'That didn't last long.'_ she thought.

"Guess what?" they both said in a sing-song voice. _'They must be planning something.'_ thought Haruhi as she noticed the glint in their eyes.

"What?" she asked, Hikaru put his arm around her waist, while Kaoru put his arm around her neck.

They both raise their opposite arms out and they said "It's our birthday next week!" Then they crossed their arms and pointed at her "Even though you're a commoner you still have to give us something good!"

Her eyebrow twitched as she let out another annoyed sigh _'Could you guys stop living in a care-free lifestyle?'_

"Boys sit down and stop talking at once."

They turned around to see their teacher.

"Hai sensei." they all said

Hikaru and Kaoru both sat down and when they weren't looking; Haruhi was staring at them, then she went back to staring what was in front of her._ 'What should I give them?'_ She frowned as no ideas came to her.

**Ring** (a/n: sorry I don't know what else to type for a school bell)

The school bell rang it was time for her next class. She looked at her paper it was blank; she was so busy thinking of what to get for the twins that she didn't take any notes.

"Haruhi!" yelled Hikaru

"Hurry up!" yelled Kaoru

She quickly gathered her things and ran up to them. "Let's go" she said. _'I didn't take any notes and I still don't know what to give them' _thought Haruhi, she frowned. The twins noticed Haruhi's upset face and as if reading her thoughts, they took out their notes and gave them to her. "Huh?" She gave them a funny look "What's this for?" Haruhi asked.

They pointed at her "You didn't take notes!" Then they crossed their arms and said "And you need to stay number one in our class!"

She gave them an annoyed look, and said "Thank you." then she smiled at them. Haruhi started to walk forward while looking at the twins' notes. _'They both have neat hand-writing.'_ she thought. Haruhi stopped in her tracks when she noticed that the twins weren't beside her, she turned around to see them just standing there. She quickly walked back to them, and grabbed them by their hands and started to drag them to their next class.

"We'll be late if you stand there dazed all day" she said in an annoyed voice. Both of them noticed how gentle her grip was and how soft her hands were.

**Ring** (a/n: Yes I know this is a lame bell, no I don't need you to remind me XD)

"See? We would have been late if you two kept standing there all dazed." complained Haruhi.

"We're sorry" chimed the twins

They barely made it to their next class, "Ok class we will split into groups of three." said the teacher.

"The class project is to make a model of the DNA structure, and make a poster to explain the DNA structure." mumbled Haruhi, as she read what she would have to do.

"Ok your groups are the following" said the teacher

"First group; Yuki, Rikku, and Kyo."

"Second group; Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru"

Haruhi sighed and lowed her head _'I should've known better.'_ She was to busy to noticed the glint in the twins' eyes.

"Haruhi" said the Twins

"Hai?" she said, refusing to meet their eyes. Haruhi was busy planning on what to put on the poster for their project.

"Do you want to go to our house-" started Hikaru

"-to work on the project?" said Kaoru

Still not looking at them Haruhi said "Sure, when?"

"Today." they both said

Haruhi looked up seeing that the twins were standing behind her. Hikaru rested his chin on top of Haruhi's head, while Kaoru was just putting his hands on her shoulders. Haruhi put her pencil at the bottom of her lips "I don't know; I need to phone my dad first; if he says yes than ok."

**Ring**

They started to gather their things and they walked outside the classroom.

"Meet me at lunch; I want to talk about what we should do for our project." said Haruhi, the twins nodded; she gave them another smile "Ok I see ya later." Then she started to the opposite direction for her next class.

With no one to talk to but each other, the twins started to walk to their class. They gave each other a knowing look that their plan to deepen their bond with Haruhi was working.

**Lunch**

"Where is she!" said Hikaru, trying not to raise his voice. The twins just bought their lunch and were looking for Haruhi.

"Calm down," said Kaoru, he pointed "she's right there." And they walked towards Haruhi, she was sitting by herself; eating from her bento box.

"Hi" she said; as they took seats right next to her. "My dad said it was alright for me to go to your house today." Haruhi said as she continued to eat. "So what should we do first?" The model or poster?" she asked.

"I think we should do the model first its better if we get the hard part out of the way." said Kaoru

"Yeah so after that we can do the poster, which will be easy." said Hikaru.

"Good idea." said Haruhi

**Ring**

She stood up and said "Kay, see you at the Host Club after school." Then walked away with her things, as she walked to class she glanced at the window and thought _'Please don't let the weather change.'_

**After School at the Host Club**

"Um Haruhi w-would you like to try some cake we made?" said one customer

"We worked really hard to make It." said another customer

"We know that you don't like sweets, so you don't have to if you don't want to." said the other customer.

Haruhi smiled at them and said "Sure, sweets are okay now and then. And it would be a shame if all of you did that hard work for nothing." It made all three girls turn red, while Haruhi took a bite from the cake. She slowly chewed and swallowed; she smiled at them again "Thank you! It tastes really good."

"We'll come back tomorrow Haruhi." said the customers

Haruhi nodded and said "Thank you. And have a safe trip home." Those made her customers squeal and say comments like

"He's so sweet" or "He's so cute!" and other stuff like that while they walked out.

Haruhi packed her things and stood by the door walking for Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki noticed she was ready to go, but wasn't leaving.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan how come you're ready but you're not going home?" asked Honey.

Haruhi looked at the bunny-loving boy before replying "I'm waiting for Hikaru and Kaoru."

Tamaki ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and started to yell "Why is my precious daughter waiting for those horrible twins!"

"Please let go of me senpai" said Haruhi.

Tamaki turned to Kyoya "Mom, Haruhi is using bad language!" he complained.

Kyoya said "Its okay dad, I see nothing wrong with what she said." As a result Tamaki ran into a corner to sulk.

The twins walked up to Haruhi they asked her "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh-huh." she said

They were about to leave when Tamaki blocked the door and asked "Where is my precious daughter going with you two?"

"I'm going to their house." said Haruhi

Tamaki turned white hearing those words "To their house you say?"

_Tamaki inner mind theater_

"_Haruhi" said they twins, she looks at them "We have to share the same bed for tonight."_

_Haruhi runs up to them and gives them a big hug and says "That's ok I want to share beds with you anyway."_

_The twins smirk and ask "Would you please give us a rub-down?"_

_She smiles and says "Of course anything for you two."_

_End of Tamaki Inner mind Theater_

Tamaki cries and hugs Haruhi while yelling "No I won't allow my daughter to give those two massages!"

"Huh? Senpai I'm going to there house to work on a project for school." said Haruhi

"Because we're in-" started Hikaru

"-the same class." said Kaoru, both of them were smirking while they were talking.

Tamaki hugged Haruhi "Don't you worry Haruhi, if there's trouble daddy shall be only a phone call away!"

"We'll be leaving now." said Haruhi

"See you on Monday Haru-chan!" said Honey

"Bye." said Mori

Kyoya merely gave them a wave before continuing to write in his files. Tamaki was teary eyed as they left.

"Don't worry Dad they'll be fine." said Kyoya

"I hope so Mom." said Tamaki; he was still staring at the door they left through.

"Put your bags in the trunk." said Hikaru, he opened the trunk of the limo. Kaoru and Hikaru put their stuff in the trunk and Haruhi did the same.

Kaoru opened the door for Haruhi in a gentlemen fashion, while Hikaru went to the other side of the limo. Haruhi entered and sat down next to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Y'know, you don't have to sit right next to Me." said Haruhi, she noticed how big the limo was, and she was in the middle of the twins who were putting on their seatbelts.

"Yeah, but we think this is more friendly." said the twins.

"There's friendly-" said Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru were putting on her seatbelt for her. "-but there is also cramped." she said. Though it didn't affect the twins on bit.

Haruhi looked at the sky through the window, she frown when she saw rain clouds. _'Please don't let it rain.' _thought Haruhi. Haruhi was starting to get sleepy, because it was so quiet, her eyelids started to feel heavy; but she tried keeping them open. But they would close until she remembers to stay awake. Soon she can't fight it anymore and lets her eyelids close, now she was fast asleep.

"Huh?" said Kaoru, he was staring out side the window to he felt some weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Haruhi resting her head on his shoulder, while hugging his arm; it was clear that she fell asleep. "Hikaru look"

"What?" said Hikaru; he was also staring outside the window. But then he turned to his younger brother to see Haruhi fast asleep.

"Kawaii!" they yelled, but that cause Haruhi to tighten her hug on Kaoru's arm. "Shh!" they both singled each other to be quiet.

"Mom"

They looked at Haruhi, she was crying in her sleep; they never seen Haruhi's face so sad. It really pained them to see someone very important to them in a lot of pain.

"Haruhi please wake up." said Kaoru, he stroked Haruhi's hair.

"Hmm?" said Haruhi, her eyes opened. Both twins were amused on how easy it was to wake Haruhi, it was far from how Honey and Kyoya reacted. She rubbed her eyes and asked "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." said Hikaru; secretly he was hoping that Haruhi would fall asleep on him too.

"Oh, can you wake me up when we are?" said Haruhi, she leaned on Hikaru. He gave her a funny look; she looked at him "You wouldn't mind would you?" Haruhi asked.

"No its ok" responded Hikaru, she gave him a small smile before closing her eyes. She hugged his arm and fell asleep. Hikaru looked at the sky and thought _'Thank you!'_ He was smiling so big at Kaoru.

Both of them knew if Tamaki could see them now there would be bloodshed. But they couldn't help enjoy their little victory.

**A few minutes later**

"Haruhi, Time to wake up! We're here!" said the twins

"Ok" she said, Haruhi opened her eyes and let go of Hikaru's arm, she stepped out of the limo.

"Welcome Masters"

Haruhi saw the twin maids, as they bowed to Hikaru and Kaoru. Then they said hello to Haruhi and bowed. They took out their stuff from the limo, one maid was holding two bags and the other one was holding one bag. Haruhi assumed that it was her bag.

"You don't have to hold my bag I can-" said Haruhi but she got cut of by the maids

"It ok, Miss Haruhi" they both said

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi, but they maids started to walk away before she asked.

"Let's go inside Haruhi" said Hikaru

"Ok." said Haruhi; she followed the twins inside the mansion. _'Che figures that it would be big.'_ thought Haruhi; she looked around while following the twins.

"Here we are this is our living room!" said Kaoru

Haruhi stared at the amazing room _'Living room? This is bigger than my whole house.'_ she thought.

"So how big do you think we should make the model?" asked Haruhi.

"We asked our maids to prepare the things we would need for the model while we at school so everything is ready we just need to put it together and paint it." said Hikaru; pointing to the pile of materials.

"Ok" said Haruhi and they worked on their school project.

**A few hours later**

"Ok now all we need to do is paint It." said Haruhi the twins nodded and they open the small cans of paint. The colors were red, blue, and green.

"Ok, Kaoru you paint this side red. Hikaru you paint these blue, and I'll paint these green. Oh we'll just leave these white." said Haruhi

The twins nodded and started to work, none of them talked, but very quietly Haruhi hummed to herself. What she didn't know was that Hikaru and Kaoru could hear, they didn't know what song she was humming but it sounded very pleasant.

"I'm done." said Haruhi, which amazed the twins because they were surprised on how fast Haruhi could work. "Where's the bathroom? I want to wash my hands." She showed that she had green paint on her hands.

They snapped their fingers and right away the twin maids showed up "Please show our friend where the bathroom is."

"Yes sir!" they said, they grabbed Haruhi and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Thank you" she said, as she entered.

"You're welcome Miss Haruhi." they said.

"Oh and another thing. Don't add the 'Miss' part to my name you can just call me Haruhi."

"But Mis-" they said

Haruhi put a hand in front of them to single them to stop talking, and then she said "I don't come from a wealthy family or anything so you don't have to respect me like that."

They smiled at her and said "Haruhi, please call us if you need anything."

Haruhi nodded her head and shut the door. Then took a good look at the bath room, the floors and sink were marble the bathroom was ten times big as the one at home. _'Why is everything here so big?' _she thought as she was washing her hands.

"I still don't know what to give to them." said Haruhi; as she walked back to the Hitachiin living room. Haruhi remembered that it was the twins' birthday and wondered what to give them. _'What do you give to two guys who can afford anything, have everything and then some? Maybe I'll just spend the day with them. Though that's not a gift.'_ she thought

The twins were sitting on one of the couches reading a book. They noticed her and said "We're done painting so we're letting it dry." Haruhi noticed their project was on the table fully labeled and painted.

"I guess I should go home since we're done with the model." said Haruhi, the twins nodded they stood up; they snapped their fingers and the twin maids came.

"Yes?" they said

"Prepare a limo, so we can take Haruhi home." said Kaoru

"We're sorry Masters, but the roads are flooded. We wouldn't be able to drive, and we can't take any jets because the winds are two strong."

"Oh" said Hikaru

"So you're saying that I'm stuck here?" said Haruhi, the twin maids nodded.

"Excuse us." said the twin maids; they bowed and walked away.

"I want to call my dad" said Haruhi, the twins nodded and handed her a phone. She dialed her house phone number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello? Who is it?" said Ranka_

"Hi Dad it's me Haruhi." she said

"_Haruhi! Where are you, I'm so worried why aren't you home yet!" said Ranka_

"The roads are flooded they can't drive me home." she replied

"_I see, come home when you can." said Ranka_

"You're not mad?" Haruhi said

"_Of course not I trust those two! And anyway me and the guys were going to play cards all night." said Ranka_

"Dad, it's 'the guys and I' and its not were its are" she said

"_Hai, hai. Anyway- oh Haruhi they're here! I have to go bye bye." Said Ranka and he hung up the phone._

"So what did your dad say?" said Hikaru

"He said I should spend the night." said Haruhi, she sighed; she knew most likely she would have to spend the weekend with the twins.

"I guess we should get you a room to stay in." said Kaoru

"And clothes to wear, I don't think you want to sleep in your school uniform." said Hikaru.

"No I don't" said Haruhi, they all stood up and walked into one of many corridors.

"Here's your room" said Kaoru.

"You should change your clothes, but don't change into nightwear yet its too early to sleep." said Hikaru

Haruhi nodded and entered the room and quietly shut door behind her, she looked around and like everything else here it was way bigger then the one at home. The room had warm feeling to it, the floors were marble like almost everything else. Then she noticed the king size in the middle of the room. She placed her things on a desk next to her, than ran up to the bed to jump and turned to land on her back. _'The bed is so soft and these silk bed sheets are the best.'_

Haruhi stared at the ceiling and noticed the angels craved, and then she turned her head to the window to see the biggest garden she had ever seen. She stood up and leaned on the window "It would be nice to take a tour of that." she mumbled

_Knock, knock _

"Coming!" she said; she rushed to the door and opened to see the twin maids.

They put a package in her hands "This is formal wear for dinner, the Masters would be really happy if you wore this." they explained. Haruhi nodded; so they walked away and she shut the door again. She put the package on the bed _'I guess I should get dress now.'_ she thought.

She took off her blue coat, undid her tie, unbutton shirt and took that off too. Then she kicked off her shoes, took off her pants, and took off her tank top. So she had left on was, her bra and panties. Haruhi grabbed a short baby-blue dress, that she was planning on wearing it with some dark jeans, she was about to put it on when.

"Haru-"

She looked up to see the twins; both of them had red faces. "Hey!" she said and hugged the dress so they couldn't see much. Too bad for Haruhi that they could still see a lot of her skin, the dress was pulled up to cover her bra, but it wasn't long enough to complety cover her pink panties. In fact she wasn't even covering that much of her bra too, it only cover the middle part; they could see some of her pink bra too. So they just stood there for a few seconds to let it sink in.

'_We walked in on Haruhi'_ thought Hikaru

'_She's in her underwear right now.'_ Thought Kaoru

'_And we should be leaving!' _They both thought

"S-Sorry!" they said before running out of them room.

Haruhi let out an annoyed sigh "They should have knocked first." and continued to put on her clothes.

_On the other side of the door_

Hikaru and Kaoru were taking deep breaths. They ran back into their room; their room was connected to Haruhi's room, the idea of walking in on Haruhi did cross their minds but they never knew that they would.

"Hikaru lets go into to the hallway to wait for Haruhi." said Kaoru

"Yeah lets go." said Hikaru; they walked outside of their room.

They both knew that Tamaki would have killed them for walking in on Haruhi, so they decided to keep it to themselves.

"I'm ready"

They turned to see Haruhi fully dressed, "Sorry for scaring both of you like that." she apologized.

"Kawaii!" they both they said embracing her in a tight group hug.

"But you could have knocked first, and you could have remembered to tell me that our rooms are connected." Haruhi complained. "Both of you were lucky that I had that dress in front of me."

'_You say lucky, we say unfortunate'_ thought the twins as they continued to hug her.

"So what should we do?" asked Haruhi

"Do you want to take a tour of our indoor garden?" said Kaoru

Haruhi smiled and said "Yes!"

Both of them stopped their tight group hug, "Follow us." said Hikaru; Haruhi nodded and walked in the middle of them soon she found herself holding hands with them, she didn't mind though.

_10 minutes later_

They stopped at a big apple tree to let Haruhi catch her breath. "So how do you like it so far?" asked Kaoru; Haruhi sat on the ground and the twins sat down next to her.

"I really like it here, its so peaceful, quiet and beautiful." said Haruhi

Kaoru stood up and went on his tip-toes; Haruhi noticed that he was getting a plump apple that looked ready for eating. He got the apple and rubbed on his shirt before taking a bite.

"Aw I want some too Kaoru" whined Hikaru, Kaoru threw apple at him and caught it. Then he took a bite himself, "Want some Haruhi?"

She held out her hand expecting it to been thrown, but instead Hikaru took another bite but didn't put it in his mouth. Haruhi gave him a funny look and opened her mouth to talk but it was filled with apple, Hikaru push even more apple into her mouth by using his tongue. And what does Haruhi do? She takes the piece of apple that Hikaru put in her mouth by using his tongue and chews it.

Haruhi swallowed and said "It taste good." Kaoru noticed there a drop of apple juice near the corner of Haruhi's mouth about to fall, so he bends down to lick it off before it falls. After that Haruhi rubbed her chin and mouth "Y'know I could have done that myself, and I'm old enough to feed myself." she said.

"But it more fun that way" they whined, they stood up and helped Haruhi up.

"I don't see what's so fun about that" said Haruhi; as she dusted the dirt off her jeans.

"Wanna play game?" asked Kaoru

"Fine as long it's not a baby game." said Haruhi

"Ok, ready TAG you're IT!" said Kaoru, he lightly tapped Haruhi on the nose. And both of them jumped away from Haruhi.

"That's not fair" said Haruhi, she pouted.

"You're it Haruhi, you have to tag one of us." said Hikaru

"And you agreed to play" said Kaoru.

With surprising fast speed Haruhi lunched forward and tagged Kaoru. "Now you're IT!" she said and ran away.

A few minutes passed by and Kaoru was still not able to tag Haruhi every time he got close she would make a sharp turn to slip by him. Both of them were surprised to find out she could run fast for someone who didn't take P.E. but they knew she could run a 50-meter sprint under 11 seconds.

So what was making her go so fast now?

Hikaru also narrowly escape Kaoru's attempts whenever he was occasionally aimed at. The message they send through their eyes was clear, it was a victory for them Haruhi was enjoying herself with them.

Kaoru was missing Haruhi on purpose of course, but they had a mission and they would be damned if they messed up. It made them happy to hear Haruhi laugh and see Haruhi smile at them, so it wasn't like they were losing; even so Kaoru wanted to tag Haruhi.

Haruhi looked behind her with the corner of her eye and noticed that Kaoru wasn't behind her.

'_Is he chasing Hikaru?'_ She was getting tried, but she was still running. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw she was running towards Kaoru and what was worst was that Kaoru was running toward her. _'Turn, Turn!'_ she thought, but her legs weren't listening. At the last second Haruhi regained control of her legs, so she tried making a sharp turn; but she tripped on a rock so she lost her balance.

She grabbed anything near her to keep herself up, but she grabbed Kaoru's arm and he fell with her. Lucky for them they fell into a pile of flowers so the fall wasn't that painful; Haruhi had her hands on Kaoru's chest to keep some distance between their bodies. And Kaoru had his hand on both sides of Haruhi; she stared into his eyes they were glowing with lust; as he leaned to give her a kiss on the lips.

He gave her a smile and said "You're it."

"Kaoru! Haruhi! Let's go inside I'm getting hungry" said Hikaru

"Hai, we're coming!" said Kaoru; he pushed himself off of Haruhi who still dazed at the kiss he gave her. Then he offered a hand to help her up, which she took; Haruhi looked down to see she had no grass stains on her clothes. This was good because this was one of her favorite outfits.

On the way out, Haruhi found herself holding hands with the twins again and she was cheerfully swinging their hands back and forth. She smiled to herself _'This is a lot of fun!' _Haruhi thought. She continued to swing their hands back and forth; they got back to her room.

Haruhi turned around to the twins and said "If you plan on going inside my room, make sure to knock first. I don't want a repeat of happened." Then she entered her room.

'_Yeah, but we do.'_ thought the twins as they entered their room.

Haruhi opened the package on her bed that she got earlier it contained a really fancy dress. The dress a simple and white with a green ribbon that hugged her waist that was a bow on her backside. It had no sleeves but the straps were about half a inch thick, the dress ended two inches above her keens, she sighed and thought _'Why do I need to wear such clothes? Its just dinner after all.'_

She heard a knock on the door, and proceeded to open the door. And she saw the twin maids "The Masters are ready for you now." Haruhi nodded and followed them into the dinning room.

The twins turned around as they heard the doors opening to see Haruhi; at first glance they sucked in their breath. She was so beautiful, astonishing, and just so cute; they could feel their hearts skip a beat at the sight of her.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Haruhi; she waved her hand in front of their faces.

"Huh?" they said; then they slightly blushed when they realized how close Haruhi was to their faces as she waved her hand in front of their faces.

"About time." said Haruhi; she had her hands on her hips as she scolded them. "Why were you guys so spaced out anyway?" she asked.

"N-nothing!" they both said, they waved their hands in front of their faces. She raised an eyebrow before sitting in between them.

Haruhi looked around the table looked like it could sit at least 50 people and it was just the three of them and they were sitting next to each other and the same side._ 'Where are their parents?'_ she thought.

As if reading her thoughts Kaoru explained that their parents were on a business trip and were sorry that they couldn't be here. She nodded and stared in awe when the chefs came in with the food. It looked like there was enough food to feed an army.

"Sorry about the small amount of food" said Hikaru, she stared at him _'Small? Stupid rich bas-'_ her thoughts were cut off when she set her gaze on her favorite fatty tuna.

The twins looked at her for reaction; on the outside Haruhi seemed to be pleased but very calm. But on the inside Haruhi; she was crying big tears of joy. _'Please don't let me get to full to quickly.'_ she thought as she could feel her mouth watered. She slowly put some on her plate and took a bite.

Her taste buds were on a thrill ride; it was better than she ever expected it to be. _'Aw man it taste so good! How can I go back to can goods after tasting this?' _

"Haruhi" said Hikaru; she turned to him "Do you like it?" Haruhi nodded her head twice.

"I wouldn't mind eating it everyday." said Kaoru

Haruhi was the first to get full and she thought _'Why? Why did I get full?'_ She stared at the food in front of her all of it was so high-class and sighed; it was so unfair.

Soon after when Kaoru and Hikaru were done eating, they asked her if she would like to watch a movie in their room. Haruhi agreed; what else was she suppose to do? She stared at their backs on their way to their room; she tore her gaze from their backs to the window. The storm clouds were looking worse by the minute. Unconsciously she walked closer to the twins and grabbed their hands, they looked at her but her attention was still at the window. What Haruhi didn't know was they were prepared for this they had sound-prove their room so Haruhi couldn't hear a thing from the outside world. (A/n: Aw I think that's sweet!)

"We're here." they said; they opened the doors for her. Haruhi walked in the room to see two king size beds but only one looked like it was being used; she raised an eyebrow at this _'they have two king size beds yet they share?' _

"So what movie are we watching?" asked Haruhi; she heard Hikaru laugh before she was pushed. And out of all the places to fall she falls on the bed that looks like it used more often.

"Huh?" she said slowly gets up; to see Hikaru in front of her. Then out of her eye she sees Kaoru behind her. Hikaru crawls to her, she feels a pair of arms around her stomach; and feels her being pulled closer to Kaoru. Now she was on Kaoru's lap and Hikaru was still in front of her but the distance between their bodies was very little.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie." said Haruhi; she squirms slightly on Kaoru's lap as her body gets tense. Kaoru kisses the back of her neck which makes her shiver, as she bit her lip.

"We lied" he said; and he continued to give light kisses on her backside.

"Kaoru lets play a game." said Hikaru; he cups Haruhi's cheek and kisses her collarbone. Kaoru stopped kissing Haruhi's neck

"What are the rules?" he asked

"None, it just to see who can get the most reactions out of Haruhi." said Hikaru.

Haruhi felt Kaoru's smirk on her neck. _'Mother in heaven what's going to happen to me?'_ Her worried thoughts mirrored her worried expression on her face. She rested her head on Kaoru's shoulder and he looked down on her noticing her worried expression.

And being the more loving one out of the two, he strokes her hair and whispered in her ear "Don't worry we promise to take good care of you trust us kay?" She looked at him and nodded. Kaoru felt her body relaxed a little bit more before becoming tense again.

Hikaru had put his hand up her dress as he lightly trailed from her butt to her keens. A soft gasp left Haruhi's lips, and they smirked at her.

Why were they doing this to her…? How could she be reacting like this…!

Kaoru showered her neck with light kisses; he used his hands to trailer up and down her soft, smooth legs. This only makes Haruhi bit her lip and close her eyes, but they quickly open as she jerks forward when she felt something warm yet wet go across her shoudler blade.

"Kaoru!" she hissed

"Hey! Who said we could lick her?" said Hikaru, was massaging Haruhi's ankles to get her to relax.

Kaoru pressed his cheek againsted Haruhi's faces so their faces were touching and replied "Remember no rules." And gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yeah I forgot." said Hikaru; he takes off Haruhi's shoes. She tries to pull her legs away from Hikaru.

His fingers stroke the bottom of her foot and Haruhi starts to laugh "Stop it! That tickles!" she said. Haruhi stops laughing to see both twins grinning at her _'Uh-oh'_

"Our little Haruhi is tickish?" they say; she feels four hands near her stomach.

"No I'm no-" Haruhi is cut off by the twins; they started to tickle her stomach. And she starts to laugh "P-please _hahaha_ stop! _hahahahaha_" she pleaded

"Ok say you'll share beds with us." they said; still tickling her

"_hahahahah_ no _ahahaha_" said Haruhi who was laughing so hard from the twins tickles her. She couldn't take anymore and cries out "_hahah _Fine I'll _hahaha_ share beds _hahaha_ with you!" And they stop right after they heard those words, and smirk at her. Still weak from laughing to hard she restes her head on Kaoru's shoulder who is grinning down at her.

He takes this opportunity to cradled Haruhi's cheek using the plam of his hand to turn her face towards to him. And he gives her a loving, yet mind-blowing kiss on the lips. Kaoru parted his lips to lick the bottom of Haruhi's lips and somehow her own lips parted too letting him taste her complety.

"Aw Kaoru, don't hog Haruhi all to yourself. I wanna kiss her too!" Hikaru whined; he was showering Haruhi's arms, neck, and collarbone with feather-light kisses.

Kaoru parted his lips from Haruhi and said "Sweet as always; Hikaru hurry up before I steal a kiss again. She's delicious."

"Not until I have my rightful taste." said Hikaru; he pulled Haruhi's arm to pull forward and away from Kaoru's lap so now she was in his. He put a hand behind Haruhi's head and kissed her on the lips. Hikaru's kiss was less loving and more passionate; the way they kiss was different too. He parted he lips and softly nipped Haruhi's bottom lip asking for an entrance which she unwilly granted. She could feel his tounge explore every single inch of her mouth. His tounge strokes hers as if silently urging her to do the same, so she does. They part away to let each other breath and at this momeant

Haruhi tries to make a run for it.

But is pulled downed by Kaoru, he grins at her and askes "Were you trying to running away?" Hikaru sits next to Kaoru as they stare at her they each had a frim girp on her arms.

She gives them a cute pout before saying "It's not fair, its two against one and both of you are strong." Haruhi crosses her arms over her chest.

"Kawaii!" they said; as they involed her in another tight group hug.

"So Haruhi thinks we're strong!" said Hikaru

"After all we're the only guys that had kissed Haruhi!" said Kaoru; there was a hint of masculine pride in their voices. She rolled her eyes _'I don't think I'll be getting away soon.' _

"And lets keep it that way." said Hikaru; he got in front of Haruhi who unconsciously went back to Kaoru's lap. And by the time she realises where she is it was too late; she sees them both smirking at her she had fallen into a trap. They smiled at the beautiful angel they had caught.

"Now where were we?" said Kaoru; Haruhi shudders as she feels his warm breath touch her delicate skin.

"I think we were here." said Hikaru; Haruhi was sprawled slighty across Kaoru so when he leaned forward it looked like he was about to lie on top of her.

"What do you think you'r-eep! Kaoru!" said Haruhi; he didn't say anything back instead he continued to dip under her dress to only lighty trail from the top of her butt to her her keens. She closes her eyes as she feels another pair of warm hands to mirror his brother's actions expect taking his sweet time passing over her butt playfuly pinching it too. Which made her let out a small whimper.

And when you think they were done; Haruhi relaxes againstes Kaoru's chest. She takes this time to breathe in the scent of his cologne. _'He smells good.' _Haruhi thought. They don't do anything expect cuddle; she thinks that their getting sleepy. Out of the corner of her eye she looks at a near by clock to see that it was 12:20 in the morning. She lets out a yawn which catches the twins' attentation.

They watch her slowly fall asleep on Kaoru, and decided it was time to sleep. So they gently place Haruhi in between them underneath their blanket before positioning themselves to each side of Haruhi. "Good night Haruhi" they said and kissed her on the cheeks.

And right before they fell into a deep slumber they heard Haruhi say.

"Good night Kaoru"

"Good night Hikaru"

Then they felt a soft, smooth, warm pair of lips give them a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Hey everyone! . 

How did you like it? And I'm happy to report that this is my longest chapter ever!

And if anyone is thinking a long the lines _'they didn't brush their teeth.' _I would like to clear that did before they started their way to the twins' room. I don't know I felt like clearing that up

Please review to tell me grammar mistakes ( no really I terrible at grammar) I mean actually point out them out. And tell me how you feel about this fanfic! I'll try to update soon! But no guarantee that I'll update as soon as everyone wants. .


	2. To the mall we go!

Hey everyone!

I'm updating early because I'm brain is filled with ideas so yeah……

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, but if I did I would make sure there would be second season!!!!!!

Happy Birthday You Two Chapter 2 (enjoy!)

**

* * *

Recap:**

"_Do you want to go to our house-" started Hikaru_

"_-to work on the project?" said Kaoru_

_Still not looking at them Haruhi said "Sure, when?"_

"_Today." they both said_

"_Prepare a limo, so we can take Haruhi home." said Kaoru_

"_We're sorry Masters, but the roads are flooded. We wouldn't be able to drive, and we can't take any jets because the winds are two strong."_

"_I thought we were going to watch a movie." said Haruhi; she squirms slightly on Kaoru's lap as her body gets tense. Kaoru kisses the back of her neck which makes her shiver, as she bit her lip._

"_We lied" he said; and he continued to give light kisses on her backside._

"_Kaoru lets play a game." said Hikaru; he cups Haruhi's cheek and kisses her collarbone. Kaoru stopped kissing Haruhi's neck_

_And right before they fell into a deep slumber they heard Haruhi say._

"_Good night Kaoru"_

"_Good night Hikaru" _

_Then they felt a soft, smooth, warm pair of lips; give them a kiss on the cheek._

**End of Recap:**

* * *

It was morning the sun glared into the room filling it with sunlight; Haruhi opened her eyes and saw a beautiful ceiling that had craved angels on it. _'This is not my room, and this is most defiantly is not my home!' _she thought.

As the fog in her brain cleared she remember that she went to the twins' house to work on a school project and due to the fact the roads were flooded last night they weren't able to drive her home. _'I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something.' _Haruhi thought; she tried to get up but found she couldn't she tried again but found herself held down by something……or someone.

"Huh?" she said; Haruhi was laying down flat on her back out of the corners of her eyes she saw clumps of red hair. _'What?' _The fog had completely lifted; Haruhi realized that she was in bed between the twins.

Hikaru nuzzled further into her neck, and Kaoru twisted his arm further round her stomach to tighten his grip. It reminded Haruhi of an innocent little boy hugging his teddy bear; but she knew better the word 'innocent' was far from describing the twins.

"This is an odd way to start the day." she mumbled. Haruhi turned her head to Hikaru "Hikaru wake up." He didn't budge or anything he continued to sleep. So she turned her head to his younger brother "Kaoru wake up." It was the same result; she let out an annoyed sigh so then she tried poking them but no effect whatsoever.

Haruhi pulled off the enough blanket to see their arms hug her if she couldn't wake them maybe she could just get out bed. She tried pulling off Hikaru's arms first "Come on come on, let go let go!"

But no luck so then she tried Kaoru's arms, same thing no luck.

"Hikaru please let go!" she whined still trying to remove his arms. Hearing Haruhi beg and whine made Hikaru smirk and that didn't go unnoticed by Haruhi. By the way they were hugging her; she wasn't able to pinch him so she only poked him hard. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"No" he murmured

"What do you mean no?" Asked Haruhi; she was still poking him.

Hikaru grabbed her hand and yawned "No go back to bed it's only 5:00 am"

"But-" Haruhi was cut off from Hikaru suddenly kissing her.

He pulled back and started to nuzzle into her neck "I said sleep; we'll wake up in a few hours ok?"

"Fine." said Haruhi; she lad down on her back and fell asleep.

**A few hours later **

Haruhi woke up to see the twins still sleeping and hugging her, she pinched them on their cheeks. (A/n: the ones on their faces got it!)

"Ow! What's was that for?" they asked

"Its time to wake up and get out of bed." she said

"Why, what's the big deal?" said Hikaru

"Why are you in such a big rush?" asked Kaoru; then they heard a low rumble and noticed Haruhi slightly blushed.

She was hungry and she wanted to eat; that's why she wanted to get out of bed so soon.

That made the twins go into roaring fits of laugher, and Haruhi pouted and thought _'Stupid stomach.' _They released her and got up, Haruhi did the same and got up too. She noticed she was still wearing that fancy dress from yesterday. "I'm going to change clothes." she said; Haruhi looked at all the doors and sweat dropped. She turned around to them "Um……"

"That one." the twins pointed, to her door. Haruhi nodded and left the room.

"I guess we should change clothes too Hikaru." said Kaoru; they also were still in their formal wear for dinner last night.

"Hai." said Hikaru

**In Haruhi's room **

"I can't believe I shared the same bed with them." she said and let out an annoyed sigh. She got a sleeveless light green dress and wore it with some jeans, and under her bed she found some light green slippers to wear. _'Ok, where do I go to eat breakfast?'_ she thought; she could always try and look for the place herself but the chances of her getting lost were really high after this was the Hitachiin Mansion we were talking about.

_Knock, knock _

"Hai, hai" she said and answered the door to see the twin maids.

"We show you to breakfast now." they said

"Okay…" Haruhi said uncertainly, but she followed them to the Hitachiin dinning room number five.

The twins were already seated they looked at her "Ohayou gozaimasu Haruhi!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu." she said and took her seat right in between them, she saw a Varity of food in front of them. _'It all looks so good and high class.' _she thought; Haruhi slowly put some food on her plate and took a bite _'I'm going to miss this…..' _

**A couple of minutes later **

Everyone was done eating breakfast, "I guess I should call my dad to let him know that I'm going home soon." said Haruhi

Even though they really didn't want to let Haruhi leave they gave her a phone to call her dad.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…._

"_Hai! Who is it?" said Ranka_

"Ohayou gozaimasu Dad." said Haruhi

"_Ohayou gozaimasu Haruhi!" said Ranka _

"I just wanted to call you to let you know that I will be coming home soon." said Haruhi

"_Hai about that…." said Ranka_

"Hai?" she sad

"_You see I have a business trip and I'm leaving today. I won't be back till next Sunday." he said_

"………."

"_And I don't want you to live in our home all by yourself, so I was wondering if you could stay at your friends' house until next week?" he asked_

Haruhi was in such a state of shock she dropped the phone "Nani?!"

"_Haruhi? Haruhi?! Are you still there?" he asked_

Hikaru picked up the phone and answered "Hello?"

"_My, my, my, my ohayou gozaimasu Hikaru." Ranka said _

He sweat dropped "Ohayou."

"_Actually I have a favor to ask for you and your brother." he said_

"Nani?" said Hikaru

"_You see I business trip and I won't be back till next Sunday. And I don't want Haruhi to stay at the house by her self all of next week. So I was wondering do you think Haruhi could stay with you and Kaoru till I get back."_

A big grin made its way to Hikaru's face as he responded "Sure its fine."

"_Ok take good care of my little girl!" he said and hung up the phone._

"So? What did he say?" asked Kaoru, he was holding Haruhi's hand and rubbing it because she was still in a state of shock.

"It looks we get to keep Haruhi all to ourselves for one whole week." he said

"Really? Lucky us…" said Kaoru; they both grinned at Haruhi

She finally got out of her state of shock and said "I just remembered!"

They looked at her with curiosity and ask "What did you remember?"

Haruhi looked at them "We need to work on our poster for science."

They fell in anime style _'Is that all she ever thinks about?' _the twins thought.

"Do we have to?" whined Hikaru

"Yes." said Haruhi

"Why?" asked Kaoru

"Because its due on Tuesday and I want to get it out of the way. Plus I have other homework I need to do." said Haruhi

"Fine…." they said; then they all got up and walked towards Haruhi's room.

"Do you always study?" asked Kaoru

"Whenever you and everyone else doesn't come to bother me, yes." answered Haruhi

"Don't you do anything else?" asked Hikaru

"Well sometimes I like to hang out with my cousins or just my friends from middle school to y'know catch up." answered Haruhi

"Are they girls or boys?" they asked; they were ticked off at the thought of Haruhi talking with other boys.

"Girls." Haruhi said; the twins let out a sigh of relieve. She gave them a funny look and asked "Why do you ask?"

"No reason!" they said

"So what do you do with them?" asked Kaoru

"Talk." said Haruhi

"About?" said Hikaru

"Stuff." said Haruhi

"What kind of stuff?" asked Kaoru

"Aren't you two being nosy today?" asked Haruhi

"Just answer the question." they said

"Well if you must know we talk about school and our friends." said Haruhi

They walked without saying a word the twins were busy trying to comprehend what Haruhi meant by 'our friends'.

Breaking the silence Hikaru asked "Do you talk about us?"

"Yeah, of course I do." said Haruhi; she didn't noticed the warm smiles that the twins were giving her, but she gave them one too.

They opened the doors for Haruhi and she entered the room she would call her own for one week. She sat down on her bed and said "Let's get started."

Haruhi noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru were not paying attention so she threw a pillow that was beside her; with perfect aim she hit both of their heads at the same time.

"Hey! What was that for?" they said

"I want to finish this poster now." she said; they twins could sense the hint of anger in her voice so they sat on her bed and started to work.

**30 minutes later **

"That was fast." said Kaoru; he looked at their now finished poster it was A+ material for sure.

"Some Haruhi what do you wa-" said Hikaru; he cut off when he noticed that Haruhi wasn't on the bed but now at a near by desk working on other stuff. _'Doesn't she ever stop?' _

They got some chairs and sat with her "Oy! Haruhi don't leave like that!"

She looked at them with a cute confused face they simply couldn't help but adore and said "Huh? I never left the room. And the bed is only a few feet away." Haruhi pointed out, she took something out of her bag and handed it to the twins. "Here are the notes you lend me. Thanks for helping me." She gave them one of those rare and beautiful smiles that made their ears turn pink.

"Y-your welcome." they said; and took their notes back.

"Its surprising that both of you have neat hand-writing." she said

'_Is that an insult or compliment?' _They thought

Haruhi kept working and twins kept watching her until her eyes widen she quickly asked "What time is it?"

The twins looked at her with a confused look in their eyes and asked "Why do you want to know?"

"Please just answer my question?!" said Haruhi

"Well it's a quarter to ten." said Hikaru

"Ahh! I'm going to be late?!" said Haruhi; she quickly got out of her seat and proceeded to find her shoes.

"For what?" asked Kaoru

"You see I was going to hang out with my cousins at the mall today and I suppose to meet them at 10:15." said Haruhi; she was putting on her shoes.

"Do you want a ride?" asked Hikaru; he smirked at how Haruhi was kinda freaking out he thought it was cute.

"Yeah, that would help me a lot." said Haruhi

"But we have to come with you." said Kaoru

"Huh?" said Haruhi; she really didn't have time to fight with them so she said "Fine, but you two have to be good while we're there."

"Hurry up" said Haruhi

"Huh?" they said

"I don't really care for looks but you should at least change out of your clothes." said Haruhi; she pointed out they were still wearing their pajamas. (A/n: for those of you confused the twins changed into PJs)

"We'll be back before you know it." they said; and they dashed off into their room.

**Inside their room **

They quickly grabbed some clothes and started to undress.

"What do you think Haruhi's cousins are like?" asked Kaoru

"I don't know but anyway I think we find out more about our little angel though them." said Hikaru

"Yeah most likely because this is her family we're talking about, but come on we mustn't keep Haruhi waiting." said Kaoru he quickly put on a shirt.

Hikaru nodded and they proceeded to exit their room, Haruhi was leaning a near by wall eyeing the door.

"Let's go." she said seeing that they were ready.

The twins snapped their fingers and the twins maid came.

"Prepare a car for us we're going to the mall." they said

"Yes sir!" they said

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru walked to the door in silence _'This will be the first time they get to see my friends I wonder how they'll react?' _

**Flashback **

"_Haruhi how come you never bring your friends with you?" asked Rei_

"_We need to meet them?!" said Kyo_

"_All no fair, you met our friends." said Yuki_

"_No, I don't want to trouble them." said Haruhi_

"_That's no fun!" all three said_

"_So?" said Haruhi; and continued walking then she stopped and turned around and said "You will meet them one day."_

"_Which ones?" they asked; but it was too late Haruhi closed the door on them before they could ask._

**End of Flashback**

They got into the car (Haruhi told them a limo would get too much attention) the twins put on their seatbelts before putting on Haruhi's.

"Which mall are we going to?" asked Kaoru

"We're going to the one at Cherry Blossom Drive do you know where that is?" said Haruhi

"Yup, you heard her we're going to the mall and we can't be late." Hikaru told the driver he nodded and started to drive.

"What are your cousins like?" they asked

"You'll see when we get there." Replied Haruhi

"What are their names?" they asked

"Rei, Kyo, and Yuki." She said counting each one off with her fingers.

"Younger or older?" they asked

"Older." Said Haruhi; she looked at them and asked "Why do you want to know you're about to meet them anyway."

"Just being curious." The twins replied

"Sirs we're here." Said the driver; he went out of the car and opened the door for Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hikaru. "What time shall I pick you up?" he asked

"We'll call you" said Kaoru; he grabbed Haruhi's hand, and Hikaru did the same as they made their way to the mall.

**Inside the mall**

A girl with reddish/brownish, short hair was running as fast as she could towards the book store. _'I'm late! I am so late I hope everyone's not there yet!' _She slowed down when she saw her cousins have not yet arrived. "Yes! Yes! I'm number one!" she exclaimed to herself.

Her light green eyes scanned the area to see if any of her cousins were coming close yet. "I guess Kyo, Yuki, and Haruhi aren't here yet." She sat down at a nearby table "Now is a good time to see if I can beat my high score." She said; she grabbed her cell phone out of her back pocket and began to start playing games.

**At the entrance **

"Come on, hurry up we're late." Said Haruhi; she dragged the twins by holding her hands.

"Why, what's the big deal?" they said

"Trust me you do not want to find out." Said Haruhi as she continued to fast walk with each twin on her side _'I can't believe I'm this late! I hope the others are not there yet!" _she thought.

"Hey Haruhi wait up!" exclaimed a voice.

They turned around to see a girl with dark brown, short hair with light blue/grayish eyes running towards them.

"Yuki!" Haruhi said; she turned around holding the twins hands and walked up to her.

'_So this is one of Haruhi's cousins?' _the twins thought as they walked up to the girl, she was slightly taller than Haruhi but still shorter then them.

"How you've been?" Yuki asked

"Good, you? And by the way this is my friend Hikaru and Kaoru" she said; holding them out as she said their names.

"HI nice to meet you so Haruhi are they the ones yo-" Yuki was cut off because Haruhi had let go of the twins' hands and covered her mouth to keep her from saying the rest.

"Don't you dare finished that sentence." She said

"What happens if I do?" said Yuki through her muffles.

"I tell everyone you know everything I know about since you were four." Said Haruhi

Yuki nodded and Haruhi released her and Yuki said "Sorry guys but my lips are sealed."

The twins raised an eyebrow at this they have never seen Haruhi act this way but then again this was her family we were talking about most people treat their friends and family members differently.

"Ah we better hurry up before Kyo, or else she won't shut up." Said Yuki and she sighed

"Yeah." Said Haruhi; she grabbed Hikaru's and Kaoru's hands because the last thing she needed was for them to get lost.

They walked up the stairs and continued their way to the book store. Then the twins saw a girl with short reddish/brownish hair run up to them, they assumed it was another cousin of Haruhi's.

"Did Kyo come with you guys?" she asked

Yuki shook her head no, and Haruhi said "She most likely got lost or slept in."

"Rei this is Hikaru and Kaoru. Guys this is my cousin Rei."

"Really, these are your friends?!" Rei exclaimed

"Hai." Answered Haruhi

"Where's Kyo?" said Rei turning around scanning the area.

"Why what's the big deal?" the twins asked

"I wanna rub it in her face that I beat her high score!" said Rei

The twins fell in anime style she was way different then Haruhi.

"What did not?!"

Everyone turned around to see a girl with black short hair with golden highlights; she had greenish/blue eyes.

"Hey Kyo." The girls said.

"Sorry I was late I slept in and got lost on my way here." Kyo said; she took a deep breath and was about to say something when she noticed the twins she gave the girls a funny look before asking "Who the heck are these two?" pointing to them.

"Do you even know the meaning of manners?" said Haruhi

"I was just asking?!" Kyo retorted

Haruhi let out an annoyed sigh and said "Look Kyo, these two are my friends Hikaru and Kaoru."

Before she could continue her introduction the twins told her "Its ok, we already know that this is Kyo."

"Right so now that everyone knows each other, and everyone is here. We should get going." Said Yuki

"Wait there is one thing I need to do before we go!" said Rei

"Nani?" they all said

Rei pulled cell phone out of her back pocket

(A/n: why do people do that? I put my in my front pocket. Don't people know their phones could be stolen like that plus they sit on their phones. Sorry bout the random outburst)

She pressed some buttons quickly and shoved in front of Kyo's face and happily said "Ha! See I beat your high score!"

Kyo grabbed the phone out of Rei's hand "No way impossible!"

Yuki and Haruhi gave an annoyed sigh; the twins guessed that this happens a lot.

Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's and Kaoru's hands and dragged them away, Yuki followed closely behind.

"We'll be leaving now." They said

Kyo and Rei stopped their fight and blocked Haruhi's and Yuki's path and said "Oh no you don't!"

Then they heard a low rumble from Yuki, "Sorry I'm kinda hungry. Let's go to the food court first." The girls nodded and started to walk.

The twins whispered into Haruhi's ear "What's a food court?"

Haruhi laughed and smiled; she whispered back "An area in the mall where people eat."

They still looked confused; Haruhi laughed and smiled once more and said "Don't worry you'll see when we get there."

"But-"they said; but Haruhi cut them off by giving them a reassuring squeeze on their hands and telling it was ok.

Even though Haruhi didn't noticed the twins could hear on-lookers' comments. _'Wow who are those two?!' _and other stuff like that.

**A few minutes later**

Everyone sat at the table, "Haruhi. Would you get us our usual please?" asked Yuki

"Why should I do it?" she replied

"Please Haruhi." Said Kyo

"Haruhi please." Said Rei

"Not you guys too!" said Haruhi; but they all gave her the puppy eyes/pout "Fine." She turned to the twins and asked "Do you guys want anything?"

"No thanks, we're okay." They said; and with that Haruhi walked off to get the food.

"Finally!" said Rei; throwing her hands into the air

"So how did you meet our Haruhi?" asked Kyo.

"Um you see she's in the same class as us." Explained Kaoru

"And she sits in between us." Said Hikaru

"You guys must be very important to Haruhi." Said Yuki

They stared at her as she continued "You are the first two we have ever seen."

"Yeah, Haruhi never brings her friends to meet us until you two showed up." Said Kyo

"I have never seen Haruhi give someone such a beautiful, heart-warming smile before." Said Rei; she was talking about earlier.

"We would like to like thank you." Said Kyo; she had a soft expression on her face.

"Huh?" said the twins

"We can tell that you two are making her happy." Said Yuki

"And that's all we want Haruhi to be." Said Rei

They saw Haruhi bringing back three trays of food, she sighed "Here you go."

She gave all of them a smile "So what did you talk about while I was gone?"

"Nothing." Said the girls

"I'll be right back." Said Haruhi; turning to leave the table once more

"Where are you going?" asked Hikaru

"Oh, just getting something to drink. Do you guys want anything?" said Haruhi

"Yeah now you mention it we're kinda thirsty." Said Kaoru

"Ok, I'll be back." Said Haruhi when she was out of ear-shot everyone starting to talk again.

"Now it's our turn." Said Kaoru

"Sure, shoot." Said Kyo

"Who's the youngest out of everyone?" asked Hikaru

"Haruhi." Said Rei

"What grades are you in?" asked Kaoru

"10th" said Yuki

"11th" said Rei

"12th" said Kyo

"Anything else you would like to ask us?" said Yuki and Rei

"What do you mean by we're the first two?" the twins asked

"This is the first time we have got to meet any of Haruhi's friends." Said Kyo

"She usually only talks about them." Said Yuki

"So we're making a big deal out of it." Said Rei

"You said she talks about us?" Hikaru asked

"Yeah." Said Yuki

"What did she about us?" asked Kaoru; they twins were leaning forward eager to hear what Haruhi had said about them.

"You really want to you know?" asked Rei

**Flashback**

"_Haruhi! At least tell what your friends are like!" said Kyo_

"_Just tell us how they look, and are." Said Yuki_

"_Fine." Said Haruhi she gave an annoyed sigh_

"_YAY!" said her cousins _

"_First there is Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are twins, and the closest to my age they are in the same class as me." Said Haruhi_

"_Yes, yes go on how do they look?" asked Rei_

"_Well they have messy auburn hair, light brown eyes." Said Haruhi_

_Everyone fell in anime style they knew Haruhi would say things bluntly, but come on Haruhi give us more details._

"_So what's their personally like?" asked Kyo_

"_Well together they are very troublesome-"Haruhi was cut off by Yuki_

"_That's all your going to say?!" she asked_

_Haruhi gave an annoyed sigh/glare and said "Well I would have continued if you hadn't stopped me. But like I was saying they're very troublesome, they like to do bothersome pranks. And a lot of times they're a big distraction to my schoolwork.-"_

"_Don't ya think you're being too harsh on them?" asked Rei_

"_If you guys plan to keep cutting me off I won't tell you anything." Said Haruhi; she glared at all of them_

"_Right, sorry." They all said_

"_Even though they're all that, I find them very clever, and charming, even though its out their own boredom their pranks sometimes have a sweet motive behind them. I also find it very cute how they're always together I think its sweet. Hikaru is the older one, even though he's older he has more of a childish side. He's loud and crazy, as to where the younger out of the twins Kaoru. Is more mature, when he's by himself he is somewhat normal and calm." Said Haruhi_

"_How do you know which one's which?" asked Kyo_

"_Huh? What do you mean? It's easy to tell who's who. After all Hikaru is Hikaru and Kaoru is Kaoru nothing to it!" she exclaimed happily._

_They looked at her strangely, and Haruhi took this chance to walk away from her cousins as they were left standing completely sunned by what she had said._

**End of Flashback**

The twins were speechless; they were so surprise that Haruhi had said that about them. No wonder she's the only on allowed into their world she was the only one who could truly tell them apart.

She didn't like Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin; she likes Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin.

She didn't like them for the stupid act they put on at the Host Club.

(A/n: yeah it's an act! if you watch the anime or read the manga. Then you would know like first of all, they act differently around their customers, and just their friends. Why cuz it's an act?!)

Haruhi like them for being themselves.

"Hey who's that punk messing with Haruhi?" said Yuki her eyes were looking straight behind Hikaru and Kaoru.

They turn around to seeing Haruhi with some guy but it was clear that Haruhi did not like this person and nether did they. So they stood up and rushed to Haruhi's side.

**W/Haruhi **

"Come on, have some fun with me." The man cooed; his grip on Haruhi's wrist tighten

"S-sorry I'm with someone already." She said hoping to get away from this man

"I SAID have some fun with me." His grip tighten even more

"Ow! Please let me go!" said Haruhi; the man started to drag her away

"NO" he said

"You better let her go." Said a voice

"You'll be sorry if don't." said another voice

Out of the corners her eyes Haruhi saw Hikaru, and Kaoru, if looks could kill, the man holding her wrist would be dead. She saw that this man scared, he let go of Haruhi's wrist and muttered sorry before running away.

She turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru with identical worried expressions, "Are you alright?" they asked

"Yeah now that you're here." Said Haruhi; they smiled at her "Oh yeah I almost forget here you go." Said Haruhi she hand each of them a smoothie.

They had blank expressions on their faces as she continued "I hope you like strawberry. I just figured it would be easier if we all got the same thing."

"Hey! Haruhi are you alright?" asked Kyo; the girls ran up to them.

"Did that punk mess with you?" asked Yuki

"Any bruises, cuts, wounds?" asked Rei who spinning Haruhi to make sure she was fully alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Said Haruhi; she was slightly dizzy after all that spinning.

"Well if you're alright, shall we get going?" said Yuki; everyone nodded and proceeded to exit the food court.

Haruhi turned to Hikaru and Kaoru and said "Thank you."

They stood side by side closely behind Haruhi's cousins; Kaoru took a slip of the smoothie and said "It's good."

Haruhi looked at him with a questioning look "The smoothie." He explained.

So Hikaru took a slip and said "Whoa! You're right."

"What do mean I'm right? Of course I'm right." Complained Kaoru

"Of course it's good, why would my favorite smoothie taste bad. And were you expecting it to taste bad?" said Haruhi; she gave him an annoyed look. _'Still no sense of manners.' _She thought. But then she smiled and thought _'Well that's Hikaru for you.' _

"So what are we doing first?" asked Haruhi

Her cousins looked at them, and Yuki responded "Don't know, what about you guys?"

"I wanna go to the book store first." Said Rei

"Aw, I want to go clothes shopping!" retorted Kyo

Yuki sighed and said "Shut up you two, you're going to give me a headache."

"Fine." They said

The twins took a slip from their smoothies and asked "You guys go clothes shopping?"

"Yeah every now and then." Answered Yuki

"I suggest we go to the bookstore before Kyo decides to take forever on picking clothes." Said Haruhi

"Right! To the bookstore we go!" said Rei pointing to direction of the bookstore, and then she turned around to stick out her tongue at Kyo who pouted and stick out her tongue back.

Yuki and Haruhi sighed they both muttered "There they go at it again."

Haruhi noticed the twins were staring at her so she asked "Is anything wrong?"

They looked at each other and started to smile before answering "We find it funny that the older of your cousins are more childish while you and Yuki are the more mature ones."

"Yeah that's true." Said Yuki

"But that's why-" Haruhi said, she look at her cousins before continuing "everything is way more troublesome than it needs to be."

"Shall we?" asked Yuki; turning to Haruhi she nodded.

Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's and Kaoru's hands; and they started to leave behind Rei and Kyo. "Walk a little bit slower guys." The twins nodded, not really sure why but they did.

"3" said Yuki

"2" said Haruhi

"1" they said (Yuki and Haruhi)

"Hey guys wait up!"

They turned around to Rei and Kyo running towards them.

"Since now you're here, can we act our age and not fight on our way to the bookstore?" asked Yuki

"Yes Yuki we can." They said

"Do they always fight?" Kaoru whispered into Haruhi's ear.

"I wouldn't call that fighting, but yeah." She whispered back.

"How did you know that they would come to you even if you ignore them?" asked Hikaru

"Because they are my family, and I know them well." Said Haruhi; she didn't looked at them as she continued "Just like you're my friends and I know both of you well also."

"Really?" they question, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Really." She said

"Then say something about ourselves." They said

"Earlier when you mentioned how my cousin Yuki and I were the more mature even though we're the younger ones out of the four of us, when I mean by 'us' I mean by my cousins and I. Rei and Kyo are the more childish ones. Well that is exactly like with you two. Please must I go on I already told you sometime earlier what I know about you. Like the fact the both of you are so alike that you can tell what the other one is thinking, without saying anything." Haruhi ranted

The twins looked at each other, they were surprised; but then again this was Haruhi. The one person who somehow got into their world, and they most defiantly did not want her to leave anytime soon.

Haruhi took a slip of her strawberry smoothie and said "Come on, we're falling behind." She held their hands tighter and started to pull them, trying to get closer to he cousins; completely unaware that to on-lookers they looked like lovers.

It wasn't till the twins heard a passing old couple say "Remember when we were like that?" that the twins had realized.

"Come on, we're losing them." Said Haruhi; the twins smirked at how cute her determined expression was.

They finally caught up to Yuki, Rei, and Kyo they were already at the book store though. Much to the twins' disappointment Haruhi let go of their hands as they walked inside.

She turned to them and said "Don't leave the store; I'm going to find my cousins stay here."

Kaoru gave her an innocent smile and said "We will." Haruhi nodded and started to go deeper into the store.

Something caught Hikaru's eye _The Common Reasons why guys like girls_ _'This should be good.' _He thought

Kaoru noticed that his brother had found interest in a commoner's book so he asked "What's that?"

"A book." Answered Hikaru

Kaoru rolled his eyes "I know that, but what's the title?" he said

Hikaru raised the book in front of Kaoru's face "The Common Reasons why guys like girls? Eh?"

"I wanna see the reasons." Said Hikaru

"Let me see too!" said Kaoru, he stood next to Hikaru to get a better view of inside the book.

"Ok" said Hikaru; he moved aside for his brother.

'_The Common Reasons why guys like girls._

_1. They always smell good, even if it's just shampoo _

2. The way their heads always find the right spot on your shoulder

3. The ease with which they fit into your arms

4. The way they kiss you and all of a sudden everything is right in the world

5. How cute they are when they eat

6. The way they take hours to dress, but in the end it's all worthwhile

7.Because they are always warm, even when it's minus thirty degrees outside

8. The way they look good no matter what they wear

9. The way the fish for compliments

_10. How cute they are when they argue_

_11. The way their hands always find yours_

_12. The way they smile _

13. The way you feel when you see their names on the caller ID after you just had a big fight

14. The way they say "Let's not fight anymore," even though you know an hour later……..

15. The way they kiss when you do something nice for them

16. The way they kiss you when you say "I love you"

17. Actually, just the way they kiss you…………….

18. The way they fall into your arms when they cry

19. Then the way they apologize for crying over something silly

20. The way they hit and expect it to hurt

21. Then the way they apologize when it does hurt (even though we don't admit it)

22. The way they say "I miss you"

23. The way you miss them

24. The way their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt them anymore

25. The way they-

"What's that?"

The twins quickly shut the book and hid behind their backs to see Haruhi with a questioning eyebrow raised and her cousins behind her.

"Nothing." Said Hikaru

"Nothing?" repeated Haruhi

"Nothing." Said Kaoru

"No I think its something." Said Haruhi she tried to see what was behind them, but they would turn every time.

"Nope its nothing." They said; quickly before Haruhi tried looking again Hikaru handed the book to Kaoru and he put it on the book shelf behind him.

Haruhi went around them to see that there was nothing in their hands after all "Huh? I swear you were hiding something from me." She said, Haruhi both looked at them.

"See, nothing." They said; Haruhi still gave a questioning look before looking at some books from the other side of the store.

"Whew that was close." Said Hikaru

"Yeah I know, that book's right though when it come to the reasons." Said Kaoru

They looked at Haruhi, and smiled; they gave each other an all knowing look.

* * *

Hey sorry for the long wait actually it's my internet to blame it's been all buggy.

Actually I finished this chapter on 11/18/06, but I wasn't able to post it up due to the fact for some strange (and horrible) reason I have no internet!!!!! (

This was written on 11/18/06 and I feel really bad for not being able to post it sooner. I'm sorry.

Please review, it's the one thing that will let me know if you are or not mad at me. Oh I know there wasn't really a lot of hotness in this chapter. My explanation is that I wanted it to be about the Twins getting to know Haruhi's family realizing how important she is, to them. The next chapter will be way hotter and heck lot sweeter (if you catch my drift)

Sorry again please forgive me

(o) (o)  
( ! . ! )  
( u u ) usa-chan (or bun-bun which ever you like) is here to apologize for my lateness of updating oh and he would also like you to review please!!!!! _  
_


	3. A book, a girl, and other stuff

Hey Everyone!

What's up?! Okie-dokie before we, uh I mean I give the disclaimer first I have to say.

Sliverwings1986 from Youtube thank you! Your vid gave me some really awesome ideas that I'll be using later on.

Okie-dokie here's the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran if I did, I would insure at least ten seasons of Ouran goodness!

Happy Birthday You Two chap.3 (enjoy!)

**

* * *

**

"_Ohayou gozaimasu Haruhi!" said Ranka _

"_I just wanted to call you to let you know that I will be coming home soon." said Haruhi_

"_Hai about that…." said Ranka_

"_Hai?" she said_

"_You see I have a business trip and I'm leaving today. I won't be back till next Sunday." he said_

"………_."_

"_And I don't want you to live in our home all by yourself, so I was wondering if you could stay at your friends' house until next week?" he asked_

_Haruhi was in such a state of shock she dropped the phone "Nani?!"_

"_You see I was going to hang out with my cousins at the mall today and I suppose to meet them at 10:15." said Haruhi; she was putting on her shoes._

"_Do you want a ride?" asked Hikaru; he smirked at how Haruhi was kinda freaking out he thought it was cute._

"_Yeah, that would help me a lot." said Haruhi_

"_But we have to come with you." said Kaoru_

"_Who's the youngest out of everyone?" asked Hikaru_

"_Haruhi." Said Rei_

"_What grades are you in?" asked Kaoru_

"_10th" said Yuki_

"_11th" said Rei_

"_12th" said Kyo_

_Something caught Hikaru's eye __The Common Reasons why guys like girls__ 'This should be good.' He thought_

_Kaoru noticed that his brother had found interest in a commoner's book so he asked "What's that?"_

"_A book." Answered Hikaru_

_Kaoru rolled his eyes "I know that, but what's the title?" he said_

_Hikaru raised the book in front of Kaoru's face "The Common Reasons why guys like girls? Eh?"_

"_I wanna see the reasons." Said Hikaru_

"_Let me see too!" said Kaoru, he stood next to Hikaru to get a better view of inside the book._

"_See, nothing." They said; Haruhi still gave a questioning look before looking at some books from the other side of the store._

"_Whew that was close." Said Hikaru_

"_Yeah I know, that book's right though when it come to the reasons." Said Kaoru_

_They looked at Haruhi, and smiled; they gave each other an all knowing look._

**End of Recap**

* * *

Haruhi walked among the books _'I wonder what Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at?'_ She stopped when a certain book caught her eye A Poor Girls' Gift to Rich Guys "That's interesting." _'And oddly easy.' _She started to walk away but then she stopped _'Well their birthday is coming up soon.'_

And she walked over to the book "I can't believe I'm doing this" she said and sighed Haruhi picked up the book and started to read the back.

"What are you reading?"

Startled Haruhi jumped and dropped the book to see a young woman smiling at her. The woman bend down to pick up the book, Haruhi put her hand out "Uh, wait."

"A Poor Girls' Gift to Rich Guys?" said the lady

"Uh, yeah it looked very interesting so I picked it up." said Haruhi, the woman handed the book back to Haruhi "Thank you….." Haruhi stared at the lady in front of her; she seemed to take the hint.

Her light brown eyes widen "Oh! I'm sorry my name is Sakuno; I'm the part-owner of this store. The other owner of the store is my cousin. And you are"

"Haruhi." she said

"Well Haruhi, you look like a good person. How about I give this to you for free?" said Sakuno

Haruhi shook her head "No, no I can't let you do-" Sakuno cut her off.

"Yes you can its no big our store is franchise around the world. It doesn't really matter." she said

"But-" said Haruhi, but Sakuno put a finger on her mouth,

"Sakura!" shouted Sakuno, and then Haruhi saw a young woman with light pink hair and green eyes walking up to them.

"What?" said Sakura

"Sakura, do you think we can give this book to her for free?" said Sakuno she handed the book to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the book, then Haruhi and smiled "Sure, its fine with me." she said "What's your name?" she asked Haruhi

"Haruhi" she answered

Sakura shook Haruhi's hand "Nice to meet you Haruhi, I'm Sakura Uchiha. And you already know my cousin Sakuno Echizen."

(A/n: yes I'm adding other fav couples in here sasusaku from Naruto, and ryosaku from Prince of Tennis, I couldn't help my self XD)

"Why do you have different last names?" asked Haruhi

Sakura and Sakuno blinked, this girl in front of them was blunt and straight-forwarded, which made them smile "Its cause we're both married!" And they showed off the wedding rings to Haruhi.

"Who are you married to?" asked Haruhi _'Their last names sound familiar'_

"I married my Sasuke-kun." said Sakura

"And I married my Ryoma-kun." said Sakuno, she blushed as she said it played with her long hair.

Haruhi thought for minute, and then it hit her "Oh! You're married to one of the families that work with Kyouya's! And you're married to the famous tennis player!" she said

"Yup" said Sakura, and Sakuno

"Now enough talk lets get this book under a disguise." said Sakura

Haruhi blinked "Huh?" she said

"Well we can't let you go out with the book cover, what you would do if your friends found this?" asked Sakuno

"Uh…….." said Haruhi, what would she do if the twins found this? "How do we change the cover?" she asked

"Doesn't worry just leave it to us," said Sakura she looked at Sakuno and she nodded, and they pushed Haruhi into the backroom.

**With the Twins**

"Ah that was close" said Kaoru

"I know" said Hikaru; they both thought about how close Haruhi was to finding the book. "Do you want to look at it again?" he asked

"Do you?" asked Kaoru, they looked at each other's eyes the answer was clear in both of their eyes _'Yes.'_

Both were about to grab the book to start reading it again but a voice interrupted them "What are you doing here?"

They turned around to see two men one with onyx eyes and black chicken-like hair, the other one with golden cat-like eyes and greenish-blackish hair. (A/n: guess who that is? P)

"Sasuke?" said Kaoru

"Ryoma?" said Hikaru

"What are you doing here?" they (Hikaru and Kaoru) asked

"Hn." said Sasuke

"Our wives are the owners of this store." said Ryoma

"But why in a commoners' place?" the twins asked

"It's our hometown." said Sasuke

"Hn." said Ryoma, he tugged on his white cap and asked "What are you doing here?"

"We're here with our friend and her cousins." the twins answered

_'So I take it the blond idiot isn't with them.'_ though Sasuke

_'Their world has really opened.'_ thought Ryoma

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ryoma-kun!"

Everyone turned around to see Sakura, Haruhi and Sakuno, both Sasuke and Ryoma gave their wives a sweet embrace and quick peck on the lips.

"Don't you have practice today?" asked Sakuno

"It was canceled" said Ryoma

"And don't you have a meeting to attend to?" asked Sakura

"The dobe was complaining he wanted to spend sometime with his wife-"

"Ah Hinata-chan?" said Sakura

"Hn." said Sasuke, nodding his head

"Then everyone started agreeing so they wanted to post-pone it, right?" said Sakura

"Ah." said Sasuke going around his wife and giving her a sweet embrace from behind.

"Hikaru, Kaoru" they (Ryoma and Sasuke) said "meet our wives."

"Sakura" said Sakura

"Sakuno" said Sakuno, both gave them sweet smiles.

"Nice to meet you" the twins said

"Ryoma-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

"This is Haruhi." Sakuno and Sakura said

"Hello" said Haruhi

Then suddenly they heard a growl from Ryoma's stomach, he tugged on his white cap. Sakuno giggled and said "Let's go home, I'll make you your favorite." She smiled at Ryoma and he smiled (a little) back.

He grabbed her hand and dragged them away "Ah" is all he said.

Sakuno turned around (still walking with hand intertwined with Ryoma's) and said "I'll see ya later! Haruhi come by our store anytime we'll hang out or something." Then the darling couple walked out of sight.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and said "Let's go for a walk at the park." Sasuke nodded and intertwined his hand with hers. She turned to Haruhi and said "Haruhi come back to our shop soon would be nice if you did"

"Sure" said Haruhi, nodding her head then she said "And thank-you, tell that to Sakuno too please,"

"Don't worry I will" said Sakura, and with that they walked off into the distance.

**W/Ryoma and Sakuno**

"Ryoma-kun?" said Sakuno, Ryoma looked at her to show he was listening "When we get home after lunch can we watch some movies on the couch together and relax?" she asked, she knew that due to her husband busy practice sometimes there wasn't time to relax.

"Sure" Ryoma said, then he notice that a lot of men were looking at her, and Sakuno being Sakuno was completely unaware of it _'No one gets to stare at __**my**__ wife,'_ He let go of her hand, which caused her to look at him.

"Ryoma-kun?" said Sakuno she had a worried look on her face.

Then he wrapped his arm around her waist "Hm?" Pulling her closer to him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"Yeah." said Ryoma, giving every guy looking at her a deadly glare.

"What?" she asked

"They're staring at you again." said Ryoma, there was a clear sense of annoyance and angry mixed in his voice.

**W/Sakura and Sasuke**

They were playing by side by side Sasuke looked at his wife she was swinging their intertwined hands back and forth. "Question." he said

Sakura looked at him and said "Shoot."

**W/Ryoma and Sakuno**

Sakuno gave him a shy smile then before he knew Sakuno gave him a kiss. "I think now they would get the point." she said

Ryoma beamed at every guy who was seething with envy. They intertwined hands again and began to walk "Sakuno?"

"Hm?" she said

"What-"

**W/Sasuke and Sakura**

"you talking about-"

**W/Ryoma and Sakuno**

"with-'

**W/Sasuke and Sakura**

"Haruhi?" he asked

"Why do you want to know?" asked Sakura

"Just cuz" said Sasuke _'What's she up to?'_

**W/Ryoma and Sakuno**

"Haruhi? Why do ask?" said Sakuno

"Just cuz" said Ryoma; he tugged his white cap which gave Sakuno an idea.

**W/Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura smiled at him and said "Fine-"

**W/Ryoma and Sakuno**

"but one-"

**W/Sasuke and Sakura**

"condition, you-"

**W/Ryoma and Sakuno**

"have to-"

**W/Sasuke and Sakura**

"catch me-"

**W/Ryoma and Sakuno**

"first!" she said, she quickly grabbed Ryoma's white cap and ran away.

**W/Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded, one minute they were talking; next they're playing tag? He smirked _'You better run fast.'_ and he ran after his wife.

**W/Haruhi and Twins plus Cousins**

"What were you-" said Hikaru

"-talking about with Sakura and Sakuno?" said Kaoru

Haruhi smiled at them and put one index finger over her lips and said "secret." She looked past them and saw her cousin talking well arguing with a certain person, Haruhi frowned when she recognized who it was.

Hikaru and Kaoru noticed that Haruhi was looking past them and frowning.

"Haruhi are-" said Hikaru

"-you okay?" finished Kaoru

Haruhi grabbed their hands her left with Hikaru, at her right on her wrist was a bag with her purchase and in her hand was Kaoru's. "Let's go." They walked towards Haruhi's cousins and the person they were arguing with.

They walked up to Rei, Yuki, and Kyo only to hear the stranger say "Haruhi is so-"

"I'm what?" asked Haruhi cutting off the person

The stranger turned to them to reveal a large purple/blackish lump on the side of her head.

_'There's a purple ball stuck on to her head!'_ thought Hikaru

_'She's growing a second head!'_ thought Kaoru

_3.………….._

_2.……………_

_1.………. _

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-" both Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing

_'I knew that would happen.'_ Thought Haruhi shaking her head.

Both boys now were on their backs rolling with laughter "She looks she has another head!" Hikaru cried still laughing

"I know! Too much! Too much!" cried Kaoru laughing with his brother

**5 minutes later**

"Done?" they (Rei, Yuki, Kyo Haruhi) asked

"We're done" answered Hikaru; tired of laughing

"So who's this?" asked Kaoru pointing to the girl with the swollen face.

"Who don't know who I am?!" said the girl outraged she pointed to them "Listen up, because my name is Nachi Boko!"

"Nachi Boko?" the twins repeated, they looked at the girl in front of the long jet-black hair, ugly green shirt, and black pants.

"National-" said Kaoru

"-socialist-" said Hikaru

"-depression?" they said, Hikaru and Kaoru crossed their arms _'That's lame.' _they thought

(A/n: for those of you who don't get it,

Nachi means-National socialist

Boko means-depression)

"What are you doing here?" asked Yuki, the twins could clearly hear annoyance and anger in her voice.

"Whatever I want!" Nachi replied

"So depression-san how you got that lump on your face?" the twins asked

Rei, Yuki, and Kyo started to laugh, Nachi angrily glared at Haruhi and yelled "Why don't you ask that monster?!" pointing at her.

The twins gave Nachi death glares and they both said with venom in their voice

"Don't-"

"insult-"

"Haruhi-"

"or-"

"else" they said

Haruhi smiled and grabbed their hands and gave them a little squeeze and said "Come on, temper, temper."

They cooled down right she said that.

"Is everyone done?" asked Kyo

"Stupid, we're just getting-" said Nachi

"Yeah we bought whatever we wanted already." said Rei cutting of Nachi and ignoring her.

"Ah, so I guess it's time for Kyo to go shop for clothes." said Yuki

"Yay!" said Kyo; she started to push everyone away from Nachi, and towards the clothing stores.

Nachi glared at their backs from left to right it was Rei, Yuki, Kyo, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru _'I'll teach them to ignore __**me**__'_ She reached into her purse for a random hard object then she threw at Haruhi.

The twins with their super fast reflexes caught the object before it could even come near their darling Haruhi.

"What's this?" asked Hikaru, holding a phone in his hand.

"Who knows? Throw it away." said Kaoru

Hikaru threw over the bridge (a/n: remember they're on the second floor) they were on.

Nachi watched in horror as her phone was tossed to the first floor, and then it hit the top of the indoor fountain splitting the phone in half, then landing in the water. "My phone?!"

The twins smirked _'Serves you right.'_ they thought, and then they turned their attention to Haruhi and her cousins.

"-It's nice to know that the swelling hasn't gone down one bit." said Yuki

"How many months has it been?" asked Rei, she had her arms behind her back and her eyes were looking toward the ceiling.

"So how did depression-san get that purple lump on her face?" asked Hikaru

"Do you really want to know?" asked Kyo, she carefully watched Yuki and Haruhi busy in their own conversation. "Is there a rule against cousins going to school?" she asked

"No." whispered Kaoru

"Good, we'll show you there." said Kyo

"Don't tell Haruhi it will be a surprise." said Rei

The twins gave them a thumbs up "Okay!"

"Where are we going?" asked Haruhi, joining their conversation.

"My favorite store of all stores" sang Kyo

"Which is?" asked Yuki, also joining the conversation

**Back to Ryoma and Sakuno**

Ryoma smirked at his wife's back; her pace was slowing down _'Too easy.'_ He pulled her arm and turned her around she fell against his chest. "Mada Mada Dane" he said

Sakuno smiled and went on her tip-toes "Here you go." and place his white cap on his head.

"Thank you." said Ryoma

"Okay, let's go to the car." said Sakuno, she started to walk ahead

Ryoma quickly got her arm again and said "Aren't you going-"

**Back to Sasuke and Sakura**

"-tell me what you were talking about with Haruhi?" said Sasuke, he smirked at his wife. He had cornered Sakura into a tree so she couldn't escape.

Sakura sighed, and then smiled "Fine it goes-"

**W/Ryoma and Sakuno**

"-like this."

**Flashback**

_"Wait! Where are we going?" said Haruhi_

_"To the backroom! Duh!" said Sakura, she pushed Haruhi into the backroom._

_They walked into the backroom; Sakuno grabbed the book from Haruhi. "Thank you very much." She took off the cover._

_"What are you doing?" asked Haruhi, watching Sakuno and Sakura messing with the book cover._

_"We're changing the cover." said Sakura_

_"To make it seem something guys shouldn't read." said Sakuno_

_A few minutes later_

_"Ta-da!" they said, presenting the back with its new cover._

_"The Dot?" said Haruhi, looking at the new cover the words were in red while the solid background was black. She took the from their hands. "I don't get it." she said_

_"Do you want us to change it again?" asked Sakuno_

_Haruhi shook her head "Nah"_

_"Here's a bag for your purchase!" sang Sakura_

_Haruhi waved her hands in front of her, "But I didn't pur-"_

_"-Shhh!" said Sakura_

_"It'll be our secret." said Sakuno_

**End of Flashback**

"And that's-"

**W/Sasuke and Sakura**

"-what happened." said Sakura

**Both W/Ryoma and Sakuno & W/Sasuke and Sakura (but different places same time)**

He raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yup" she said, grinning

He shook his head and took her by the hand "Let's go home."

**W/Haruhi and Twins + Cousins**

"We're here!" sang Kyo, Rei, Yuki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked at the store in front of then. The store looked a pale gray and it didn't look very special.

They walked inside; there was an endless sea of clothes. The interior was completely the opposite from the outside.

_'This is where the nightmare begins!'_ thought Yuki and Haruhi

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the clothes more closely "Hmmmmm this have good quality." they said

"Really?" asked Haruhi watching her cousins Kyo and Rei getting clothes like crazy.

"Yeah, it's almost as good as the material mom makes her clothes from." they said

"Haruhi"

"Yuki"

Everyone turned around to see Rei and Kyo with evil glints in their eyes. _'Uh-oh.'_ Yuki and Haruhi thought they tried running away, but they were quickly caught; while the twins watched in amusement.

They walked into the dressing rooms, while Hikaru and Kaoru sat in front, Rei pushed Haruhi into one dressing room, while Kyo and Yuki in another.

**10 minutes later**

"Yo Kyo! You done yet with Yuki?" asked Rei; shouting from the dressing room.

"Uh, yeah she just being really stubborn about coming out!" yelled Kyo

"Well help me out! Haru is giving me a hard time putting on the clothes." shouted Rei

"Kay! Coming!" Kyo shouted back, she glared at Yuki "You better not do anything funny while I'm gone." Yuki nodded her head, then Kyo left the dressing room.

_'I don't find putting back my clothes on funny.'_ thought Yuki and she begun to undress herself so she could put her regular clothes on.

"You two!" whispered Kyo, pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru. They pointed to themselves, Kyo nodded her head "Okay here's the game plan me and Rei will dress Haruhi, then when we push her out you two will grabbed Haruhi with a firm grasp so she won't escape to try and run away. And then we'll focus on Yuki."

The twins gave them a thumbs up "Okay!" they whispered back.

Kyo grinned at them and walked into a dressing room where Haruhi and Rei were "Ok Haruhi!"

**In the dressing room**

"Put it on!" yelled Rei; she was able to get Haruhi's pants off along with her socks and shoes. But she had the dress on still.

"Heck no!" Haruhi yelled back

Kyo walked in "I'm here!" she sang.

"Uh-oh." Haruhi said

Rei and Kyo tried to grabbed her arms but she quickly move and reached for her pants, "Haha!" she said, but before she could put on them on, Kyo tackled her to the ground.

"Hurry up! I got her!" yelled Kyo, who was still on Haruhi

"Roger that!" said Rei quickly moving to them and grabbed the pants away from Haruhi. Then quickly got the white shorts and put them on her.

Then moving super fast, Kyo got the dress Haruhi was wearing off and put a cute light blue and peach top on her "Ha!" is all she said when Rei was able to put a pair of white flip flops. Then they pulled her up and pushed her out.

**Outside the dressing room**

Hikaru and Kaoru sweat dropped when they heard a large thump inside the dressing room.

_'What are they doing in there?'_ they thought.

But then Haruhi was pushed out, she tripped into their arms "Ouch" she mumbled

_"You two will grabbed Haruhi with a firm grasp"_

Haruhi opened her eyes to see Hikaru and Kaoru "Huh?" she said.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up and down at Haruhi's outfit, Kyo has good taste. "Kawaii!" they said and they gave her a big bear group hug.

"Let me go!" said Haruhi, trying to get back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes.

"No-" said Hikaru his arms were wrapped around her waist he was behind her and his hands were in front, He buried his face in her hair.

"-way." said Kaoru , his arms were also wrapped around her waist he was at her side so were his hands, he buried his face into his neck.

"Aw come on." said Haruhi, she tried wigging her way out, but alas not even a single inch of space gained. Haruhi sighed "Why won't you let me go?"

"We don't-" said Hikaru

"-want to." finished Kaoru, both of them were still hugging Haruhi.

_'How do I get out of this one?'_ thought Haruhi

_**Click**_

Haruhi thought of a plan she pointed to random direction "Look!" she said

Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces turned to the direction she was pointing their grasp were loosen "What?" they said

She made a run for it, but then she got tugged back "oof!"

They were now sitting on the bench in front of the dressing room. Haruhi was in their laps she rested against their chests and look up at their faces.

"Ne- Haruhi? What do you think you're doing?" they asked

"I want to change into my clothes." she muttered, Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest. She sighed _'I wonder how Yuki's doing?'_ her eyelid started to feel heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

Hikaru who noticed nudged Kaoru "Kaoru, look." he said

Kaoru looked down to see Haruhi sleeping in their laps, he smiled as they decided they would join the nap.

**5 minutes later**

_**Click**_

Hikaru, and Haruhi opened their eyes to see Yuki, Rei, and a grinning Kyo with a camera in her hand. Haruhi's eye s widen realizing a picture was taken "Hey-" she stood up and ran towards them dragging a sleepy Kaoru because he was clinging on to her.

Hikaru smiled at the scene in front of him _'I wonder how the picture turned out.'_

"Give me that camera!" said Haruhi, jumping up and down since Kyo was holding it above her head.

Kaoru who was still latched on to her opened one eye "Haruhi stop jumping so much." he whined

"Like I give you the camera! Yo Rei catch!" said Kyo as she tossed the camera to Rei, and Haruhi following with Kaoru who was sleepy as ever.

All of them were having so much fun they didn't notice the storm clouds forming outside…………

* * *

XD I'm so bad first I don't update for the longest time then I type I chapter shorter then the rest then the ending leaves ppl hanging. Sorry I couldn't update sooner my trip was longer than expected in case you're wondering where I was I was at the Yosemite National Park in CA then I went to the Grand Canyon. 

They were both so beautiful! I'm really sorry about the late update though, I'm gonna try harder to update sooner! sigh I'm starting high schoo (for the first time)l in the next two weeks wah!!

Okay please review

(o) (o)  
( ! . ! )  
( u u )


	4. Sunday's filler

Hiya Everyone!

To be honest I had this one written in paper for such a long time but I couldn't find time to type due to all the Christmas shopping.

But now I'm done (but they need to be wrapped)

Disclaimer: must I do this? it's the holidays, I think by now you know who owns Ouran (hint: not me!)

Happy Birthday You Two chap. 4 (enjoy!)

**Recap:**

"_Sakura, do you think we can give this book to her for free?" said Sakuno she handed the book to Sakura._

_Sakura looked at the book, then Haruhi and smiled "Sure, its fine with me." she said "What's your name?" she asked Haruhi_

_"Haruhi" she answered_

_Sakura shook Haruhi's hand "Nice to meet you Haruhi, I'm Sakura Uchiha. And you already know my cousin Sakuno Echizen."_

_They walked up to Rei, Yuki, and Kyo only to hear the stranger say "Haruhi is so-"_

_"I'm what?" asked Haruhi cutting off the person_

_The stranger turned to them to reveal a large purple/blackish lump on the side of her head._

_'There's a purple ball stuck on to her head!' thought Hikaru_

_'She's growing a second head!' thought Kaoru_

_3.………….._

_2.……………_

_1.………. _

_"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-" both Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing_

_"Good, we'll show you there." said Kyo_

_"Don't tell Haruhi it will be a surprise." said Rei_

_"Like I give you the camera! Yo Rei catch!" said Kyo as she tossed the camera to Rei, and Haruhi following with Kaoru who was sleepy as ever._

_All of them were having so much fun they didn't notice the storm clouds forming outside…………_

**End Of Recap:**

Haruhi finally got the camera after ten minutes of running cousin to cousin (dragging sleepy Kaoru in the process). "Finally." said Haruhi she sighed _'All this trouble for one camera_'

Yuki sighed and checked her watch "Its late, we should go home now."

Everyone blinked and took out their watches or cell phones and checked the time "It is late." said Rei

"Looks like we're done here." said Kyo

"Come on Haruhi we should dress back into our clothes." said Yuki pointing to hers and Haruhi's outfits.

Haruhi nodded her hand she took Kaoru's arm off around her who was still sleepy "Oy Kaoru wake up we're going home." said Haruhi

That very sentence made both Kaoru and Hikaru very awake, they looked at each other with an raised eyebrow _'We're going home?'_ they thought

Haruhi not realizing the full effect of that sentence took this opportunity to go back into the dressing room and change back into her clothes _'Its been a long day.'_ she thought

**5 minutes later **

Yuki and Haruhi came out the dressing room back in their original outfit's the clothes they were wearing before were bundled up in their hands. "We'll take those." said Rei and Yuki taking the bundles of clothes from them and putting it into bags.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and looked at them with a questioning expression Rei held her hands in the air and waved them "We paid already while you were cuddling up with your friends. So stop making that face at us." she grinned

For a split-second Haruhi blushed but then remained her composure _'Stupid Rei…….'_ she thought "We should go now." she said checking the time again.

"Yes, yes! Lets go." said Kyo she pointed everyone out the store.

"Was the necessarily?" said Yuki annoyed by Kyo's actions.

Kyo didn't reply instead she said "Well this where we split." she said

"Where did you park?" asked Rei

"I used the south parking lot over there." said Kyo pointing to the direction where she came from its was the opposite direction where Haruhi and Yuki came from.

"I did too, I'll come with you." said Rei

They hugged Yuki, and Haruhi then they turned to Kaoru and Hikaru with arms wide open, they didn't do anything "Well are we going to be standing here all night? Or are you two going to see us off with a hug?" they asked

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other , then they unfolded their arms Rei and Kyo gave them hugs during the hugs the girls whispered "We'll see you back on Monday." The twins nodded their hands. And with that Rei and Kyo walked away, they watched till they're were out of sight.

"Let's go." said Yuki, Haruhi nodded her head and everyone followed Yuki to the entrance where they met. She turned to Haruhi "How are you getting home?"

Haruhi pointed to the twins "They're giving me a ride." leaving out the fact she was staying with them for the whole week.

When hearing Haruhi, Hikaru nodded his head and called their driver to come pick them up.

Yuki hugged Haruhi "Be safe Yuki." she said

"I will, I will." said Yuki disappeared into the parking lot shortly after the original car that dropped them off was in front of them the window rolled down to show the same driver "Sirs." then looking at Haruhi "Mi'lady"

The twins nodded their heads, Hikaru opened the door, then Kaoru came in first, then Haruhi, followed by Hikaru he shut the door "Take us back." Hikaru said

The Driver nodded his head, and started to drive, the ride was silent but not an awkward silence but more of one that is comforting and peaceful. Not knowing how that peacefulness would be interrupted later.

Everyone was busy lost in their own thoughts, Haruhi was thinking at what she should give the twins she fingered the book. But she mentally shook her head reading it now would cause so many problems. Then she thought of how she would survive the week, she highly doubted that Tamaki would be calm about her staying with the twins.

While she was thinking of that each twins on either side of her was busy thinking of all the events that happen today. Rei, Kyo, and Yuki's voices rang through their ears remembering the words that had been spoken earlier today. The way they both stormed over to the guy that was messing with Haruhi with pure hatred and anger at him for what he was doing to their one and only special person. Then their curiosity about how Nachi ended up with that.

"Sirs, Mi'lady we're here."

The driver's voice hand snapped everyone out of their thoughts and they unbuckled their seatbelts. And got outside the nice-looking car and went inside the mansion.

A maid came to them "Sirs." she said bowing to Hikaru and Kaoru, then she to Haruhi "Haruhi." she remembered that the twin maids had spread the word that Haruhi only wanted to be called by her name and nothing else among the maids. "If you would follow me please, dinner is ready for you."

They all nodded their heads and followed the maid "What are we having for dinner?" asked Kaoru

"Well master Kaoru, tonight you will be having the usual." said the maid, she led the way and halted "Here we are, is anything else you need?" she sid

"Yes."

Everyone turned to the owner of that voice which was Haruhi, even the maid looked surprised but knowing her job she said "Well what can I do for you?"

Haruhi went up to the maid and whispered into her ear while her hands covered that ear so the twins could not read her lips. The maid's eye's widen "Yes but why would you-" Haruhi started to whisper something, then she pulled back. The maid smiled at her and whispered something to Haruhi and she nodded her head.

"Thank you." sid Haruhi

"Not a problem." said the maid she bowed, then bowed to Hikaru and Kaoru "Sirs." then walked off

Hikaru and Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Haruhi "Ne Haruhi what was that about?" they asked

"Nothing." Haruhi said

They were going to question her further but their stomachs growled , Kaoru and Hikaru blushed and said "Let's eat."

Haruhi nodded her head, they sat down all on one side like they did before it was Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru. Though she would not show it Haruhi's taste buds were in heaven _'I get to eat like this for one whole week.'_

After dinner the twins walked Haruhi to her room and said their goodnights, Haruhi nodded her head and she said hers then walked into her room.

Without much effort, Haruhi brushed her teeth, changed into her PJ's provided by the twins of course, then went to bed.

**5 Hours Later**

_-BOOM-_

Haruhi shot up from her bed, hearing the thunder covering her ears in attempt to block some noise but -_BOOM-_ it was failing. Hot tears began to roll down her face as she let out a soft sob "Hikaru, Kaoru" she cried

Gathering the little courage she had left she hugged one of her pillows and got out of bed. They let her in their bed once, they would do it again right? -_BOOM-_ The hot tears picked up their speed as she swatted down in fear.

(a/n: I would like to remind you the twins' room is soundproof not Haruhi's)

**Hikaru & Kaoru**

Kaoru turned to face Hikaru's back and said "Hikaru I can't sleep."

Hikaru faced Kaoru "Neither can I Kaoru."

"Something's wrong." said Kaoru

"Very wrong." said Hikaru nodding his head

_'Hikaru, Kaoru'_

The twins shot up from their bed as a flash of lighting entered their room from the little openings from their curtains. They looked at each other "Haruhi!" they shouted and raced t her room.

They slam open the door to find a dumbstruck Haruhi who cheeks were stained with tears, one of her hands was out stretched as if she was about to open the door, and the other hand was hugging a pillow for dear life. She looked at Kaoru "Kao-" _-BOOM-_ Haruhi let out a sob as her hands raced to her ears.

Thus dropping the pillow which landed on the floor with a soft thud but its sound was drowned out by the sounds of rain mixed with Haruhi's soft crying.

The twins could not bear another second looking at the trembling girl any longer they engulfed her in a big hug "We're sorry, Haruhi we're so sorry."

Little did they know Haruhi did not hear them she was lost in the hug she felt a wave of relive and she started to calm down "Th-hic-ank y-you." she said

Their golden eyes widen but they also began to soften, they walked Haruhi into their room and closed the door, Kaoru noticed that every time there was a flash of lighting Haruhi would flinched while she was in their arms, Kaoru looked at Hikaru and he motioned his head to the curtains. Hikaru nodded his head and closed the curtains, Kaoru felt Haruhi's tense body relaxed and they walked over to the bed.

Haruhi slipped in the middle of Kaoru and Hikaru and they fell asleep.

**Morning**

Kaoru woke up and smiled at what he saw Haruhi was sleeping on his bare chest using him as a pillow and Hikaru was hugging her as if she was a teddy bear. He rolled his eyes "Hikaru I know you're awake you can stop faking." he whispered

Hikaru opened his eyes and grinned "Ah dear brother you know me too well, but can't help it I don't want to move."

Suddenly the cell phone rang which caused Haruhi to groan and snuggle closer to Kaoru "Hikaru your phone." whispered Kaoru

"Fine." said Hikaru unwillingly unwrapping his arm from Haruhi he pick up the phone "Hello?"

"HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He jerked the phone away and let it dangle he glared at the phone knowing very well who it was. "Oy Tono its so early- what do you want?"

"I've been calling my daughter all day for the last two days. I even called Ranka-san what if something happened? Ahh my daughter has been kidnapped! What am I going to do? What-"

"Tono she's fine." said Hikaru

"How do you know?! For all we know, she could lost somewhere dark, cold-"

Hikaru wanting to shut Tamaki up mouthed to Kaoru 'Lets take a picture.'

Kaoru grinning nodded his head, positioned himself as Hikaru raised his arm and took a picture.

"Now all we-" said Hikaru

"Wait let me see first!" whined Kaoru

"Fine." Hikaru landed his phone to Kaoru a smile tugged the corners of his mouth.

Looking at the picture it was like Kaoru and Hikaru were devils that captured an innocent angel. Which in a sense was true he and Hikaru were grinning at the phone while Haruhi lay peacefully unaware on Kaoru's bare chest her was laid out and hear his chin. He looked at the sleeping girl it scared him so badly to see Haruhi cry so much it was the first time he had ever seen her like that and he would make sure it would be the last. "Here you send it." he whispered

Hikaru nodded and got his phone back pressing send, while Kaoru got his phone and made a phone call. "Ne Kaoru what are you doing?"

"We have to have Haruhi's room sound-proof.' he said

Since he did not whisper, his voice woke up Haruhi she sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned "Hmm Kaoru you woke me up."

Kaoru and Hikaru gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Good morning Haruhi!"

" Did you sleep well?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi shook her head "No." she said, she was unfazed by the hug and kiss.

"Why not?" asked Kaoru

"I was having a nice, dream but suddenly Tamaki came in and started to yell it was annoying." she complained Hikaru snorted, and Kaoru chuckled. She rubbed her eyes "Can someone go get my contacts?"

They looked at her eyes and noticed they were very unfocused. "I'll get it where are they?" said Kaoru

'On the nightstand next to the bed." said Haruhi Kaoru nodded his head and got off the bed. She sighed normally she wouldn't ask for help but everything was so blurry and she was on unfamiliar ground she had a higher chance of hurting herself.

"Here you are." said Kaoru placing her contacts case in her hands.

"Thank you." said Haruhi she got off the bed, she turned around "Where's the bathroom?" she asked

Hikaru and Kaoru help guided Haruhi to their bathroom, and after that they noticed they were only in their boxers so they had to get dressed.

But before they could even get their clothes Haruhi came out of their bathroom "Thank you for-" she looked at them and she cut off herself and said "-Oh, sorry, tell me when you're done." she went back inside

Haruhi leaned against the door she felt not the source of heat was coming from her face she felt her cheeks they were burning! _'I don't get it, why is this happening?'_ thought Haruhi as she looked at her reflection her face was painted with a red blush and it wouldn't go away.

She sighed why was she feeling this way? _'I've seen them in swimming trunks before.'_ thought Haruhi. She turned on the sink and splashed cold water on to her face. That seemed to do the trick as now Haruhi went back to her cool composure.

She heard a knock and muffed voice "You can come out now." Haruhi recognized whose voice it was it was Kaoru's.

_'I guess we're even now.'_ thought Hikaru, as he watched Haruhi get out of the bathroom. Maybe it was just him but Haruhi looked flustered?

"I'll get dressed." said Haruhi and she quickly left the room.

**While with Tamaki**

"AHH! THOSE TWO DEVILS ARE CORRUPTING MY PERIOUS DAUGHTER!" yelled Tamaki, he looked at the phone he saw two devils grinning at him with his little angel in between in their bed.

Quickly pressing some buttons he made a phone call to Kyouya he heard a very grumpy voice on the other line "**What. Do. You. Want.?**"

Normally Tamaki would go to his infamous corner of woe but he didn't have time for that "Kyouya we have to go to the devils' house they have Haruhi with them. They corrupting my little girl Kyouya! Mom how come you're not saying anything?! Don't you care? What if there are touching out little girl right now-"

"**Shut. Up. I. Got. A. phone. Call. From. Ranka-san. She's. staying. There . For. A. week. While. He's. out." **

"A WHOLE WEEK! But-"

"Its on her _real_ dad's orders."

"…………….."

"Good now let me sleep." _click_

"…..eh?"

**Hitachiin Household**

"Achoo!" Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru sneezed

"Is someone talking about?" said Haruhi slicing a piece of her pancake and putting it in her mouth.

"Whadaya mean?" ask Hikaru grabbing a piece of pancake from Haruhi's plate

"Old rumor." said Haruhi she finished her glass of milk

"What do you want to do today?" asked Kaoru grabbing the last piece of pancake from Haruhi's plate.

"I don't kn-"

"HIKARU! KAROU!!!!!!!"

They all turned to see the rest of the host club at the door a sleepy Hunny, a as silent Mori, a grumpy Kyouya and a steaming mad Tamaki, Haruhi dropped her fork it landed with a clank on her plate "Tamaki-sempai?"

He marched right over to her and grabbing her by the shoulders "Are you okay? Did they do anything to you? What did they did to you? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE TWO DEVILS!"

Haruhi pinched him on the arm so he would let go "My dad told me to stay here."

"I did no such th-"

"Tono her real dad." said Hikaru

"You're like her dad remember/' said Kaoru

Tamaki upon hearing those words had a shocked face _'H-he's right!'_ then went to his corner of woe.

Haruhi glared at the twins "Look what you did." pointing at Tamaki

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged "Its not our problem."

"That means his visit will be longer." said Haruhi she sighed, then looked at the twins "How did he find out anyway?"

The twins looked at each other "Who knows?"

"The picture."

Everyone turned to Tamaki "What picture?" asked Hunny

"The picture that the devils sent me." said Tamaki grabbing his phone to display the horrific he despised.

"What picture?" asked Haruhi copying Hunny's words.

"THIS ONE!!!" yelled Tamaki, he walked over and proceeded to shove the phone in Haruhi's face.

Haruhi grabbed the phone from Tamaki's hand "A picture of….. A rose?"

Tamaki's jaw dropped wide opened he snatched the phone from Haruhi "No, no, no, dear daughter this-" he searched the phone again it wasn't there "Wah! Where is it?"

"Where's what?" asked Haruhi in a mild annoyed tone

"It was here! And now it isn't it?!" cried Tamaki

"Sempai I think you were dreaming." said Haruhi

Tamaki's face brighten "Yes, yes! That must be it I'm dreaming, Hahaha I'm dreaming!" Tamaki walked over to Kyouya like a drunk man, ignoring his glare he put a hand on Kyouya's shoulder "Daughter is right, I'm going home."

"Tama-chan took it better than I thought! Right Takashi?" said Hunny

"Ah." said Mori nodding his head

"We'll be leaving now." said Kyouya looking at Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru "See you tomorrow." he wrote something in his files and walked outside.

"See you tomorrow Haru-chan.' said Hunny he gave Haruhi a quick hug than ran back to Mori

Mori nodded his head and they walked away.

"I wonder what sempai was talking about?" said Haruhi

"About?" asked Hikaru

"The phone." said Haruhi

They fought the urge to snort "Who knows?" said Kaoru he glanced at Hikaru. If you looked at their eyes carefully you would see they were howling with laughter, they knew Tamaki wouldn't call them devils for no reason. Quickly before no one could see Kaoru had taken the phone and deleted the picture, then he tossed the phone to Hikaru who put it back in Tamaki's pocket.

Haruhi noticed the laughter in their eyes "Did you do something?"

They looked at her with innocent faces "What do you mean/"

"Excuse me."

They turned around to see the maid from last night she bowed before them and said "I would like to speak with Haruhi."

Haruhi nodded her head and then went out the room to talk.

The twins raised an eyebrow, they raced to the door they pressed their ears against the door only catching a few words. "Haruhi I got what………thank………so what are you.……well I was think…….they would……………don't tell them………"

**With Haruhi and the maid**

"So what made you think of that?" asked the maid

"Inspiration from a book.' said Haruhi

"A book?' asked the maid

"I got it yesterday at the mall." said Haruhi

"I would love to chat with some more but I work here, have to do my job. So ta-ta." said the maid and she walked away to do who knows what.

Haruhi turned her head to the door and said "I know you're there."

The door opened for Haruhi to see a pair of blushing yet curious boys "So Haruhi what were you talking about?"

_'It looks like they don't know.'_ thought Haruhi "Nothing." she said

"Nothing?" said Kaoru

"Nothing." said Haruhi

"No I think its-" said Hikaru

The corners of her mouth twitched "It looks like we switched roles." said Haruhi remembering that they had this conversation yesterday.

That caught the twins off guard "What?"

"Remember yesterday?" said Haruhi

Their eyes looked up as they tried to recall their conversation from yesterday. "Oh yeah I remember!" they said

They busied themselves in a conversation of what happen yesterday _'Mission Accomplished.'_ thought Haruhi a small smile made its way to her face as the topic was slowly changed. She gave a small sigh of relief _'Whew…..'_

The rest of the day was uneventful, Haruhi slept soundly with her new and improved soundproof room. What would happen tomorrow is something they didn't know….

Man its been forever since I updated but hey at least I updated.

So what's Haruhi hiding from the twins gave ya a hint has to do with their gift, can you guess what it is?

I'll be giving hints from now on, to guess e-mail me do not put it in your review! (that way no one copies your answer)

If you get it right I'll let you know,

Anyone wanna make some wild guesses?

Oh btw please review


End file.
